Author's Chips
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: Just some drabbles, poems, sneak peeks and past forum challenges, read if you wish and enjoy.
1. The Great Leap

**_So here is my first challenge, Poetry topic for Fluffclan. _**

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

_Strong and free,_

_That's how it was supposed to be_

_They came and tore the forest apart from me_

_Far did we travel,_

_Up and over the seas_

_Careful warning of storming bees_

_The new generation were the key,_

_Our future lied in their paws_

_They hadn't a clue like string cheese_

_I only pass with a hopeful word,_

_Please_

* * *

Word Limit: 60


	2. My Little Sunshine

**_Second challenge! Broken Hearted from Spiritualclan! A Kittypet has fallen in love with a warrior and he soon dies. Sad but it ends happily! _**

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

_I sat staring out the kitchen window, last night, I wish I had never been there. My most loved one had been slaughtered. Thistlefur, why did you leave? Was I not the cat you wanted? Were you done with your life? I know I'm a Kittypet, you're a clan-cat, they'll forever blame me for your death. But I didn't do anything! Are you watching over? Or are you mad at me? Please tell me Thistlefur, I love you..._

* * *

_You made a promise, you told me to keep it, but then you vanished. How did you die? Were you being hunted? Do all clan-cats hunt each other when they're sad? I won't forget the promise you made, or you, our kits will never know who you are but I will. I still love you Thistlefur..._

* * *

_Our kits, they've been born! Two toms and a little she-cat, wow, she looks like you Thistlefur. The toms, one only has you sweet scent and the other looks up to me. Did you want to name them? I'm sorry if I can't hear, I hope you can, because I love you..._

* * *

_The kits have all grown up now, two have gone to the forest to walk in your steps, but one has promised to stay beside me forever like you did. You said that, but you didn't do it. Our daughter, she has fallen in love with a clan-tom and our strong vivid son has become the deputy! But little Splot has stayed beside me. Why did you leave Thistlefur? Come back, I love you, did you love me too?_

* * *

_I can't believe it! Thistle has her own kits now! And Twig has become leader of your home-clan, oh Thistlefur, are you proud? Splot lives near me and visits everyday, but he refuses to go and visit his litter-mates, why? Thistlefur, are you keeping him away from something? Do you love us? We miss you..._

* * *

_Thistlefur, something terrible has happened, one of Thistle's kits died because of greencough, Twig has also died. Are you with them? Are you proud and happy? Are you watching over Thistle? She needs you, I need you too..._

* * *

_Thistle visited me today, she showed my her new lovely kits, they're wonderful Thistlefur! Can you see them? Dew is a bit like me, although Vole is a bit like how you were. They are very young and healthy, I love to see them play around in the snow, they say they miss their litter-mate Bracken. Are you with him now Thistlefur? Vole wouldn't leave Splot alone and Dew wouldn't stop questioning me, they're so cute. Just like how our kits used to be..._

* * *

_Thistlefur, They say memories of your life flash before your eyes when you die, is it true? Is that how you died? I can feel my promise melting away now, I see you laughing at me when I feel into the stream, I smile and choke back tears. _

_"Don't worry, Sunshine, I'll be with you forever."_

_I hear your playful voice echo in my head, make it stop, it's ringing so loud! I see one last vision of Twig and I feel my promise gone. Thistlefur, does this mean that I have died? Am I with you now? I love you, don't leave._

* * *

_I hear a tiny squeak and see a golden tom-kit below me, his pelt colour is like Twig's but darker, he's so fluffy and cute! I look up and I see Twig, I rush over to greet him affectionately. Then I hear another set of paw-steps. Thistlefur! It's you! I love you! You've come back!_

* * *

_Below I see Thistle and Splot grooming each other beside a shrew, Vole and Dew are playing tag. __I guess I have died, now that is so, my promise to them is gone..._

* * *

Word Limit: 662


	3. The Same

**_Challenge 3! Recreated, FluffClan challenge..._**

**_SPOILER:_**

**_I__ don't own Warriors! _**

* * *

"Blackfang? Can you show me that move again, please?"

"Of course I can, Harepaw!"

The muscular black and white tom crouched down in front of his clan-mate and growled softly toward a fallen leaf. Pretending it was a frightened bird, Harepaw coped the StreamClan warrior. Harepaw growled and leaped he soared through the air and twisted his body to land on the brown leaf. "Ha!" He yowled happily as his claws met the crackled skin.

"Nicely done Harepaw!"

The swift grey apprentice flicked his tail with the leaf hanging in his jaws. Ashpaw would be back from training soon and Goosepaw was taking a cat-nap. Harepaw padded over to Cloudpaw, the long-haired white tom was busy eating a meaty shrew underneath a young beech tree. He spotted Harepaw and waved his tail for him to join. "Hey! I heard you perfected Blackfang's move, great job!"

The lithe grey tom joined his den-mate and looked out over the quiet camp. It was calm but something still was missing, Harepaw hadn't seen his mentor all day. Bluepelt and Flameflight were talking outside the warriors den. Snowstar was discussing with Mossfoot and Primroseberry about the border arguments with StormClan.

"They are always looking for a fight!" Mossfoot hissed and lashed her tail. Beside her, Primroseberry nodded, Snowstar was staring at his paws deep in thought. Perchfur and Pikejump were sitting outside the Nursery with their mates Nightwhisker and Mistfeather with Mistfeather's kits Molekit, Shrewkit and Seedkit. Swiftwing was outside the apprentices' den teaching Honeypaw and Mousepaw some battle moves. Sweettooth was sunbaking outside the elders' den Hopelight, Hollyshade, Wishpool and Larchclaw walked into camp and dropped their catch on the fresh-kill pile, Ashpaw bounded in front of them and happily dropped her two squirrels and trout onto the pile beside her mentor.

Spottedflower gazed at it from where she sat beside Sweettooth, they had already eaten but they were just congratulating the warriors as they returned to camp.

Harepaw watched as Ashpaw slipped past Swiftwing and into the apprentices' den to catch sleep with Goosepaw. Life seemed great here but Harepaw knew he had lived another way once, was he even apart of this generation? Was their even a way to go back from where he came from? Surely Cloudpaw knew the old other life?

"Cloudpaw?"

Harepaw looked back at the younger apprentice but the white tom had disappeared and was with his litter-mates, Harepaw sighed, maybe he was the only one that remembered the old life, of when he had been a swift ShadowClan warrior...

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you're putting those paws, will you?"

Harepaw hissed as Ashpaw bristled,

"Blame Goosepaw, he pushed me on top of you!" She swung her broad head to face the trembling dappled tom, she pushed past Mousepaw and made for the fresh-kill pile, Cloudpaw and Honeypaw watched her go.

"It's alright, Goosepaw, I forgive you." Harepaw shot back at his litter-mate, in his dreams he had been stalking a mouse and was interrupted by the sound of distant cat-fighting, until Ashpaw stepped on him. Goosepaw shuffled his paws and headed outside, followed by Mousepaw and Cloudpaw. Harepaw took a moment to catch up and then headed out with Honeypaw.

Hopelight and Wishpool looked so familiar, but he had never met them outside the camp. What was this "ShadowClan" and what did it want?

"Harepaw, hurry up!"

"We're going to do our final assessment!"

Maybe this would be better to judge later, then he could get a clear view of the past.

* * *

Word Limit:

706

* * *

**_StreamClan_**

Leader:

**Snowstar; **_Sturdy white tom with blue eyes. _

Deputy:

**Mossfoot; **_Sleek pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. _

Medicine cat.

**Primroseberry; **_Pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws. _

Warriors:

**Blackfang; **_Muscular white tom with jet-black paws and yellow eyes.  
_Apprentice, Cloudpaw._  
_

**Bluepelt; **_Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and silver tinges on muzzle.  
_Apprentice, Ashpaw._  
_

**Perchfur; **_Black tom with piercing green eyes.  
_Apprentice, Mousepaw._  
_

**Pikejump; **_Dark grey tom with mottled dark spots.  
_Apprentice, Harepaw._  
_

**Flameflight; **_Dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes.  
_Apprentice, Goosepaw.

**Mintrun;** _Small grey tom with soft paws.  
_Apprentice, Honeypaw.

**Marigoldstripe;** _Tortoiseshell she-cat with tiny claws. _

**Wishpool; **_Smoky black she-cat with yellow eyes. _

**Hopelight; **_Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Hollyshade; **_Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Larchclaw; **_Brown tabby she-cat. _

**Swiftwing;** _Black and white tom with pale amber eyes. _

Apprentices:

**Harepaw; **_Lithe light grey tom with green eyes. _

**Goosepaw; **_Speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes. _

**Ashpaw; **_Broad-faced grey she-cat with clear eyes. _

**Cloudpaw; **_Fluffy white tom with round blue eyes. _

**Honeypaw; **_Sleek dappled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Mousepaw; **_Thin dusky brown she-cat. _

Queens:

**Mistfeather; **_Grey she-cat.:Mother of Perchfur's kits:. _

**Nightwhisker; **_Black she-cat. _

Kits:

**Seedkit; **_Golden-brown she-kit. _

**Shrewkit; **_Small dark brown tom with a narrowed muzzle and amber eyes. _

**Molekit; **_Large black tom with grey paws and muzzle. _

Elders:

**Spottedflower; **_Dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Sweettooth; **_White she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. _


	4. Brighter than a Light star

**_Trollfic, I do not own Warriors!_**

* * *

I opened my eyes and took my first breath. "Why are you all staring at me?" What did I do wrong?

"Hello, Starkit I'm your mother and these are your siblings: Hotkit &amp; Racingkit." I looked at my mother and then to my brother, Hotkit, he was a fiery cherry-red tom with purple eyes. My sister, Racingkit, was a blue striped lightning black she-kit with hazel eyes. I wish I could see what I looked like, was I as pretty as them, or was I ugly otherwise?

"Come Starkit! Meet Prettypaw and Awesomeshell!" I followed my litter-mates outside to see a green tom and a pretty purple she-cat.

"Er, hello." I shuffled my paws and stared at them shyly. Awesomeshell flicked his ears and padded away, Prettypaw smiled warmly at me and went to sit next to her brother by the fresh-kill pile.

"Where's Midnightflower?"

I looked up and saw a huge blue striped black tom, who was that?

"Daddy!" Hotkit and Racingkit ran over to him and me, laughter and joy in their sparkling eyes.

* * *

"Let all the cats young enough to be spark-tacular gather in the shadows of daylight to hear what I have to say!" Sparklestar meowed as everyone gathered beneath the shade of an oak tree. I looked around for Racingkit, she was going to be late again! Beside me, Hotkit was beginning to get excited.

"Starpaw! Hotpaw! Racingpaw! Are now warriors of WhateverClan!"

Yay, we were apprentices, Sparklestar didn't care much, he only wanted to look great to himself anyway... My mentor was Quickfront, Hotpaw's was Honeysucklecare and Racingpaw got Stripie the rogue.

We set off before dusk to look at the territory of our clan.

* * *

Middaystorm and Marigoldlover were talking to Maryweather about a scratch from an eagle. Griffinfluff was showing off his big broad wings and Sparklestar was minding himself while Punkrock, the deputy, was chatting away about border patrols.

I was with Racingflicker and Hotstuff outside basking in the sun with Chikenshy and her brother Luckyclove. Flamethrower was teaching Knucklepaw some moves, again, but everything seemed fine to me.

Suddenly an outraged yowl pierced the air and DobberClan cats swarmed the camp. I yowled and raced into battle, how dare those DobberClan fur-balls!

* * *

Many moons after repairing the damage, both Sparklestar and Punkrock had died, leaving me in charge.

"Come forth, Starlighterbright, time for your leadership ceremony!"

* * *

"Lighterstar has come back."

"We're saved!"

Yes, we are going to avenge WhateverClan!

"Lighterstar."

"Brighterstar, the dobber."

The enemy leader bristled. "DobberClan, attack!"

I snarled and felt my warriors rushing forward. "WhateverClan, attack!"

I saw Hotstuff race by with Racingflicker and Prettypout. Middaystorm was with Luckyclove and Knucklesnapbreak. Marigoldlover and Midnightflower were fighting alongside each other. Griffinfluff gave a fearsome shriek and flew into battle with Awesomeshell just below him screeching a battle cry. Flamethrower wrenched himself over a tom and pounced down beside Maryweather.

With one last glance at my mate, I flung myself into battle.

* * *

Word Limit: 500


	5. GrassXDew

**_Everything belongs to rightful owners!_**

* * *

Dewsplash sat on the edge of the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border waiting for Grasstail. The ThunderClan tom had been a warrior for some time now but he and Grasstail had met as apprentices during a border skirmish. The grey and white tom thought back to the day when he had met her.

* * *

_"Dewpaw! Chase the squirrel."_

_His sister called after him, he was so close until-_

_"STOP!"_

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Dewpaw hissed in annoyance as the squirrel slipped out of sight, he was on the edge of the border, his claws had sunken on ShadowClan territory. "Chasing that squirrel."_

_"On our border?"_

_Dewpaw bristled and narrowed his eyes at a pale brown tabby she-cat with vivid grass-green eyes and a dark brown nose with white whiskers. Dewpaw snorted, half-amused half-awed at the she-cat. "No."_

_Amberpaw answered for him, their mentors came racing up behind them. "And I guess your name is Stripednose?" He shot at the ShadowClan she-cat. Which in defence, hissed and bristled ready for an attack. _

_"Grasspaw, ignore those ThunderClan rabbits."_

_The grey she-cat calmed down and muttered something under her breath and nodded. Grasspaw, what a pretty name for a pretty she-cat..._

_Spiderleg blocked Amberpaw as Whitewing stepped forward to speak. "We have not come to do harm, Tawnypelt, we were just hunting and our apprentice here stopped right on the border at your warning." Whitewing shot at her younger brother._

_Tawnypelt looked at the apprentice and muttered something to the tom next to her, he bounded off with another apprentice trailing behind. "He stopped on the border, next time let's hope it's on your side." With that she flicked her tail and the patrol broke up._

_Whitewing watched them go with Spiderleg scolding both the ThunderClan apprentices, but Dewpaw didn't hear, he was enchanted by the pale brown she-cat._

_Grasspaw._

* * *

It was Dewsplash and Grasstail, now, they had met up every once and a while after agreeing at a Gathering. Dewsplash had been lucky to earn the she-cat's trusting love. It had been hard but back then, Dewsplash had been persistent and was still to this day.

"Dewsplash!"

The grey and white tom's amber eyes lit up at the cat who called his name. "Grasstail." He brushed his muzzle with hers and they twined tails.

"I have to say, you live up to your promise."

Dewsplash stopped purring, what did Grasstail mean by that? "What?"

"You're persistent, perhaps too much."

He stared at the back of Grasstail's head, she had avoided him, why? "Why?"

"Dewsplash, I'm-I'm expecting kits."

Dewsplash was confused and happy, whose kits were they and why didn't Grasstail say so?

"They're yours but if the clans find out, we're both done for."

Dewsplash loved her, that was all, he wanted her to be happy no matter what. "What are you saying?"

"I think we should stop these... Midnight meetings, and forget this all ever happened."

"But Grasstail-"

"No, Dewsplash, Tigerheart wants to be their father and I've already made up my mind."

"I love you, I want nothing more but for you to be happy, that's it."

Silence suffocated them as Dewsplash faced the changes. "I love you too."

At least he got hear that.

"The kits will be fine and we can talk at Gatherings, I won't let Tigerheart or anyone else stop me from that."

Dewsplash hesitated and then smiled. "Can you name one Swiftkit? My mother said she was friends with a tom named Swiftpaw."

Grasstail rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, they are yours and I love to name one Swiftkit."

Grasstail said her goodbye and left, Dewsplash looked up at the night sky and felt guilty. His warrior ancestors would be mad at him for this, but he didn't care much, he knew that Grasstail loved him.

And he loved her.

* * *

Word Limit: 665


	6. Girls Night Out

_**Girls night out, whoo! I don't own Warriors!**_

* * *

"All right girls, time to leave the toms and have some fun!"

Sandstorm yowled as she and the other she-cats left, Icepaw watched them go from the ThunderClan camp entrance with Briarkit beside her.

"Me and my big mouth!"

The two she-cats turned around to see the rest of the warriors laughing in the moonlight gathered in a circle around the fresh-kill pile. Dustpelt was grinning like an idiot, Greystripe was plucking the rest of his thrush thoughtfully, Brambleclaw was talking to Cloudtail about something, Berrynose and Mousewhisker were creeping into the apprentices den with Bumblekit and Blossomkit, Foxpaw was swapping jokes with Firestar and Longtail, Thornclaw and Brackenfur were with Lionblaze talking about past battles &amp; Jayfeather was alone sorting herbs in the medicine cat den.

"C'mon Icepaw!"

Said she-cat left her spot and joined the rest of the young cats in the apprentices' den. "Alright, everyone know what to do?" Mousewhisker asked.

Berrynose snorted. "Dunno what we gonna do, but I'm sure I'm going to win!" He boasted with a toothy smile.

Outside, the toms and Foxpaw were relaxing and having stupid talks, the she-cats were probably the same, wherever they were...

"Ready?"

At the top of the ridge, a faint outline of Mousewhisker could be seen, Berrynose was huddled at the top of the ravine, Icepaw was with the kits near the edge of the camp. She curled her tail protectively around them, if one of them got hurt Icepaw was in HUGE trouble.

Berrynose waved his tail, Icepaw twitched her whiskers as Mousewhisker stood up and gave an eerie yowl that echoed around the camp, Bumblekit tingled with excitement and Icepaw smiled, this was fun!

The cats below stopped talking and stiffened. "What was that?" Foxpaw asked, Icepaw could tell her litter-mate was half-scared and half-brave. Dustpelt slapped his tail down on the apprentice's mouth to quieten him.

Mousewhisker twitched his whiskers in satisfaction and amusement. Berrynose shuffled farther into the shadows so his pelt didn't give away sight. The cream tom opened his jaws to make the perfect saddest wail Icepaw had ever heard. It was worse than a kit's but sadder than a queen's.

"Okay." Cloudtail jumped up with fur bristling. "Tonight had just gotten a whole lot creeper!" Beside him, Brambleclaw tensed.

"Okay, our turn." Icepaw whispered to the three kits below her, she crouched over them and parted her jaws, suddenly Mousewhisker gave a sharp yowl and Berrynose snarled, Icepaw gave her best to create a fierce caterwaul. Bumblekit bristled and bared his teeth, Blossomkit copied him as Briarkit stayed still.

After the noise died down, Berrynose gave one last hiss of anger and pain as everything went silent. Spiderleg stood up with Firestar and Stormfur, the three toms went separate ways. Firestar went to the top of the ravine while Stormfur checked the ridge and Greystripe headed straight where Icepaw was huddled. "You ready?" She asked the 3 excited kits, the nodded their heads eagerly and took off.

Bumblekit raced around the camp well hidden in the shadows of the night. Briarkit ran left just outside the camp while Blossomkit took the other path. Confusing the toms of their little thudding feet, Icepaw joined Briarkit, Berrynose dashed towards Blossomkit while Mousewhisker risked plain sight to join Bumblekit. All 6 cats raced around ThunderClan camp with confused gazes following them, but no one was truly following.

Icepaw smiled as she fell in step with Briarkit, they were lucky that these kits had energy to burn, way too much energy. Icepaw could just make out the soft quiet giggling of the she-kit beside her, maybe running away from your father was more fun than playing moss-ball. Icepaw scented the quiet forest whizzing by her peacefully. A sharp yowl ripped the two from their thoughts and they stopped, Firestar was at the top of the ravine with Blossomkit and Jayfeather. Luckily, they had all masked their scents with mud earlier.

_Poor Blossomkit, but what happened to Berrynose?_

Maybe Firestar would just think that the kits were spooked and ran? That all fell down on what Blossomkit was going to say...

"Bumblekit! Briarkit!"

Greystripe yowled frantically as if trying to find his head, Briarkit whimpered, she probably didn't like how her father was acting. Icepaw bent down and whispered softly to the small she-kit. "It's okay, daddy's just got a thorn in his paw, he'll get it out himself." Briarkit's eyes lightened up as she smiled.

"Thistlefoot. Thistlefoot. Thistlefoot."

Icepaw and Briarkit chanted lightly.

"Ripplesplash. Ripplesplash. Ripplesplash."

Mousewhisker and Bumblekit echoed back.

"Maplelight. Maplelight. Maplelight."

Berrynose did his best to echo.

Blossomkit squealed and bounced excitedly as her friend chanted their line. "Maplelight!" She yowled happily, Briarkit gave a tiny squeal and bounced up and down, Bumblekit and Icepaw did the same. To help make the leaves rustle, Mousewhisker joined in as Berrynose clawed his way toward the warriors' den.

"Maplelight?"

Firestar asked confused, but Greystripe and Dustpelt were too busy collecting them selves together.

"Thistlefoot? Ripplesplash..."

Birchfall echoed loudly in thought, Icepaw carried Bumblekit and Briarkit back into the Nursery and slipped out, Mousewhisker joined Berrynose as Icepaw crept up on Foxpaw.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Leafpool whirled around with Ferncloud and Brightheart by her side. Hazeltail, Millie, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight &amp; Brook all twitched their ears to listen. Sandstorm sat down and smirked.

"Should we be getting back?" She asked sweetly,

"Yes." Daisy said without looking back.

The she-cats took off back into ThunderClan camp.

* * *

Word Limit: 932

* * *

**_Sandstorm knew! She set them up to do that! XD_**


	7. Shadow, Wind, River, Thunder & Sky

_**I am really excited to do another Trollfic!**_

_**Don't own Warriors.**_

* * *

Purrpaw and Heartbreak were lying peacefully on Sunningrocks until-

"BBQ is here!"

Everyone jumped up excitedly with hungry grins and ran toward the sweet smell of kangaroo, ever since the other clans had moved out it had been just them, and only them.

"LeatherClan, gather 'round to enjoy chicken part-pie!"

Snakewillow wore a look of disgust as everything around her shifted, she had been a young ShadowClan warrior taken in by these freaks who called themselves a 'clan'.

"Snakewillow!"

"Come share with us!"

The dark grey-brown she-cat padded over to Bumblekit, Buzzkit, Beekit, Stripekit, Wingkit &amp; Flykit, Motherhenha's kits. Lightningbelly and Swiftdeath were sitting in the shade, Snakewillow was like them; fast, cunning, a true assassin.

She sat with the 6 kits and ate the largest piece of kangaroo she ever seen in her life, Fluffypaw and Fuzzpaw had to help her eat it though...

Puppypaw and Purrpaw were fighting over some chicken pie with Crookedorbroken cheering them on stupidly. Spiritsoul was talking madly about something to Fireroar and Whisperstar. Their leader never talked, their deputy wouldn't know how to, their medicine cat seemed too weird, yep life here in LeatherClan was A-OK. However, Snakewillow wondered what the other clans were doing, or if how her home clan ShadowClan was doing okay.

"Kangaroo! Kangaroo! Kangaroo!"

The LeatherClan cannibals chanted as Heartbreak swallowed the tail whole, or at least tried.

Plumhair, his mate, smiled as she watched with a round belly. Widowbreeze, a former WindClan cat, watched with a smile as the tail disappeared into the yellow and blue tom's mouth. Widowbreeze had been exiled for being a 'traitor', back in those days, anyone was considered a 'traitor' but he had been carelessly welcomed into LeatherClan.

Shadyears was Spiritsoul's apprentice, the cyan tom was deaf, he sat in a tree watching the whole thing below. Snakewillow thought he would fall out but she knew he had dealt with worse, like Twolegged obeying dogs. Widowbreeze and Snakewillow, along with Brookbye and Ashfire, were the only other clan cats apart from LeatherClan. Brookbye had been an apprentice while Ashfire had been a frightful warrior, both were fully healed and accepted as clan-mates.

Microblade and Tinysmall were the newest warriors among LeatherClan's ranking, both unusually very small but feisty, Microblade would be laid-back at times but Tinysmall was very annoying and gun-ho. Brightback had just given birth to Applecore's kits: Flamekit, Burnkit, Nutkit &amp; Tweetkit. Nectarpollen had recently retired due to old age and smelly fresh breath.

Although she missed ShadowClan, Snakewillow had become family among LeatherClan, but she still had gotten into fights with Butterflyflight and Mothcharge. Plus, she and Widowbreeze were now mates, Crookedorbroken said he would kill to have one of them as an apprentice. Wildice and Darkpath had everything ready for her and her new kits. The two elders made sure that everything was prepared for her.

Snakewillow whispered goodnight to her kits;

"Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Windkit, Riverkit &amp; Skykit."

* * *

Word Limit: 503


	8. The Shadows of Tawnypelt

**Hey everyone, this is my first NarwharlClan Challenge, the poetry one, it was really fun to make. Its about Tawnypelt when she first came to ShadowClan, and this is how she feels deep down inside every time they question her loyalty. NarwhalClan is a forum that was created by Beowulf's Spirit, go check it out, its amazing. The community over there is very bright and crazy! **

* * *

_I'm just a shadow,_

_With no echo,_

_Unable to survive_

"A shadow will never leave

your side."

_Let me shed some more light_

_On my sweet demise_

"From the moment of your existence,

we're already with you."

_Thy lied to me_

_When I saw you,_

_I bleed through_

_love &amp; tears_

"You don't understand,

but you blame us for everything!"

_They're closing in,_

_Trapping my adrenaline _

_I need to breath,_

_I need to see _

_Just please help me! _

"Your mind plays tricks on you,

where do you think fears come from?"

* * *

**About 94 words, I did pretty good! The clan-cats talking are the random Warriors of ShadowClan... _Tawnypelt's the one with these words._ Other then that have a great day! **

**_-Star4_**


	9. NarwhalClan MWC July: Murder

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Monthly Writing Contest! For July you guys get to vote on NarwhalClan's best story, the topic is to write about a Murderer's P.O.V after they've just killed somebody, I think... Anyway the due date to get this in by is July 3rd so not that long to get ready to vote, the word limit is 500 but I've written amazing chapters that have 3,000+ in them so this will be a piece of cheesecake. Best of luck to my fellow NarwhalClanners, here is my entry! (IDK if this is supposed to be a separate story or something...)**

* * *

A shadow slips through the night, every passing tree and bush screams at him to turn back and hide. The shadow ignores them, the shadow is hunting, the shadow cannot sleep. He fears too much of his family, no, this shadow needs to think. But even the moon shrieks not dare move another hair. The wind guides the shadow to a safe point near a clearing, this clearing is lit by stars but not the great stars. These stars shine dimly, it looked as if they were crying, but why?

The stars were that of those in the past and those yet to be, the shadow knew he would be a star one day, everyone would be a star. But those stars didn't last forever, if the sun could create stars, the sun easily could destroy them as well. The shadow sat in the clearing, he hears the presence of another shadow but he can't see. His eyes are trapped shut, a ghost crawls closer until it is right in front of the shadow.

The shadow weakly coughs, it tries to cry for help but the ghost muffles the screams. He cannot see because his eyes are screwed shut, and he cannot talk because the ghost is there. The ghost softly whispers into his ears, preparing him for the end, the shadow shakes and cries.

The ghost gently slips her hand and traces a line of the shadow's throat, he gawks and groans. The ghost watched as her victim was forced to the ground by his own blood, he withered around like a lost crying child. His struggle slowed until he is barely breathing, the ghost crouches down and places her cold palm on his head. A tear slips from her pale blue eyes and falls onto his brown warm eyes, blinding him with fear and pain. He screeches but yet again his cries for surrender are drowned out.

The ghost stares sadly at the shadow, regret ever so perfectly shining in her presence. She was sent to do this, the shadow was ready to become a star with her and his new family. She knew the shadow would be safe and happy there, but she hated how she had to kill for no one's needs, only greed and guilt. Would the other shadows be angry at her though? Was she even doing the right thing? All these questions bothered her to the point where she just screamed at the shadow for comfort. The shadow stared warmly at her and pulled her into a hug, she had an irreplaceable past, one that hadn't been too great for life to live.

The shadow stopped and was turned into nothing of what once remained, the ghost stared sadly. She sobs quietly and returns to the darkness of the woods where no one will find out the disappearance until dawn. The ghost quietly whispers the name of the shadow as the wind carries her away with her words.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Word Limit: 504_

* * *

**Um, I don't know if this is Warriors related or not... All I know is that I had an idea and this was it, anyway, can't wait to see who gets the most votes! I'll be reading all the other stories and picking my vote because we're not allowed to vote our own. XD**

**_-Star4_**


	10. Firestar's Death

**This one's for CrystalClan, its about the death of Firestar. I seriously had to wiki this because I didn't know if he died by the tree or by Tigerstar, plus spoilers if you've not read "The Last Hope" but I think we've all read it by now...**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, read &amp; enjoy! **

* * *

I struggled to breath as Tigerstar threw his body on top of me, I pushed him off with my claws and sat up to catch my breath. I would die for my clan, I would always want to be happy knowing I did ThunderClan proud. Tigerstar faced with a snarl and leapt towards me, I dodged out of the way and raked my claws across his throat. I watched the tabby warrior wither on the ground, I turned to face my clan-mates, smiles and love filled their gazes. I took a step to reach out toward Sandstorm but I collapsed at the sound of thunder, I watched my mate race toward me but a flaming tree blocked her path. I saw the rest of my clan struggling to reach me as my blood retreated from my crimson fur. I groaned as I laid there, it hurt and I just wanted to make it stop.

"Get up, Firestar!"

I saw my former apprentice screech as he desperately clawed his way over the tree, the fire scorched his fur, I shivered at how much he looked like his father. I felt my last breath escape my body and tried to thrash myself around to wake up, I was burning and bleeding. I lied there motionless and stared at my clan, did I make them proud?

* * *

_Words: 224_

* * *

**_-Star4_**


	11. I'm Taking Tiny Steps

**This one is called You See Me, Mother? For The Clan of Darkness! Also, I thought it of something like Brokenstar but I got inspiration from Lizardfire. XD **

**Read and enjoy, feel free to ask any questions, Erin Hunter owns Warriors.**

* * *

"Get away from me, you little pest!"

I felt cold, alone, hated, the list could go on forever. My name is Tinykit, my father gave me this name just before he died, my mother took it as a curse. She hated how I looked so much like her, but I would never be like her! It was hard, my clan was always there for me but my family wasn't, I guess you can't ask for everything in life. My friends are older, smarter and stronger than I am but they keep me safe, my mother doesn't do anything like that for me. I used to have a really great friend called Springpaw, he was nice but my mother sent for my brother to kill him. What have I done to this clan? I've torn it apart.

"You shall be known as Tinypaw."

The first apprenticed day I had was listening to my mother rant as I cleaned out the Nursery.

"You missed a spot."

Springpaw always had my side, but I guess he spoke too loud sometimes, I wish he still had my back now... The deputy blames his death on me but the clan doesn't believe, its because my mother is friends with the clan deputy. The deputy blamed me so much that my leader banned the deputy and picked Willowheart instead, my mentor. She was very nice, she taught me lots of things and loved me more than my mother. But one night I heard fighting, my mother had been exiled from the clan for injuring Willowheart. I was very shocked, my mentor would never see me again, my leader was defeated.

"From this moment onwards, you shall be known as Tinystep."

I sat vigil that night, Willowheart visited me and said 'thank-you for becoming the warrior I needed'. I hate how my mother did this to me, even Springpaw congratulated me in spirit. I felt like ripping myself apart, but then he came.

"Dad?"

Surprisingly, he looked very much like the ex-deputy, he touched noses with me and smiled.

"You are called Tinystep for taking those little harsh steps through life, my little one. Be safe, your clan and friends are happy as long as you are."

He faded as dawn arrived, I felt something blossom inside me, happiness. I hadn't felt that since the day I met Springpaw, did all StarClan cats do that? My brother was the first to talk to me after my vigil.

"I'm sorry, Tinystep, I love you."

Before I could say anything he turned and run out of the camp, I never saw him after that. It was said, me and him had been friends when we were kits and I knew our mother had done this to him but he needed his own punishment. I smiled as I felt all those past puzzle pieces fall apart, being replaced by the flowers blooming.

* * *

_Words: 491 _

* * *

**_-Star4_**


	12. There's A First Time for Everything!

**This is 'First Catch', a challenge for The Clan of Darkness. Its about an apprentice catching their first piece of prey, enjoy!**

* * *

Featherpaw waited quietly in the shade of a fern bush, she glared at the robin dancing on the ground, just wait until it got trapped underneath her claws! Swiping her tongue over her whiskers, she slowly crept forward, ready to pounce. But then the robin spun around and stared at her for a split-second before screeching and taking flight.

"Oh no you don't!"

Featherpaw yowled as she pushed herself up off the ground and clamped her jaws around the tiny bird, she dragged it back down to the ground and ended its life in one swift bite to the neck like her mentor had shown her.

"Well done!"

Bluetail congratulated her, he looked at the bird and shrugged. "Might not be the graceful first catch I've ever since but it was a good one for a first timer, most apprentices are too scared to leap high like that."

Featherpaw beamed at her mentor's words, she mumbled a thanks while the bird was hanging in her jaws.

"Let's get back to camp, we've got enough prey and its getting late."

He picked up his squirrel and lead the way, Featherpaw couldn't wait to show off her catch to her litter-mates Wolfpaw and Cloudpaw. Once they got back to camp, Bluetail said she could eat her own catch but Featherpaw went to the Elder's Den and spotted the cat she was looking for.

"Birchwhisker! Look, its my first catch!"

The old cream tabby she-cat turned and looked at the apprentice with excitement. "Well done, Featherpaw, I've already eaten though."

Featherpaw nodded, spotting Gorseflight she padded up to the grumpy tom and nudged him gently.

"What?"

He looked up at Featherpaw with confusion and boredom.

"My first catch!"

She beamed, the elder nodded and smiled.

"Well done, most first time apprentices don't catch robins..."

"Did you want it Gorseflight?"

Birchwhisker asked as Featherpaw set it down at the tom's paws, he shrugged and took a bite, he thanked Featherpaw as she left.

"Cloudpaw! Wolfpaw! I caught a robin."

Wolfpaw looked up. "Really?" Excitement shining in his amber eyes. Cloudpaw sighed as she rolled her green eyes.

"No she's only tricking us, Wolfpaw. How would in StarClan's name would she catch a robin? She's too tiny!"

"I'm not!" Featherpaw felt embarrassed as Wolfpaw laughed, but deep down inside she knew they were proud of her, how else would they be jealous?

* * *

_Words: 414_

* * *

**_-Star4 _**


	13. Orbit: Last of the Dark Days

Two shadows roamed over the dewy grass as they warily approached the tree line, one of the shadows stopped as they turned to face the other.

"Wait here, I need to go alone first, they won't know who you are."

The second shadow turned to her and gave a confused and hurt look.

"No problem, but if you're not back by the time a badger gets to cross the Thunderpath I'll go in to find you."

She turned to him as she flicked her tail across his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I promise I'll be back soon."

He looked back at her with a piercing gaze. "That's what you said to them, look how long it took for you to return."

She looked upset at her friend, but he was right, she brushed muzzles with him and began to take off toward the bushes.

"Don't worry, Wolf, I always come back."

Wolf sat down as he watched her pelt toward the cover of the trees, ever since she became a rogue, she had always stuck to the safety of the dark.

* * *

A silvery-white fluffy cat padded in through the bramble that protected the camp, it looked dead. Her whiskers, as long as her tail, quivered with shock and sadness. She thought it would still brim with life, but what she left behind was far from alright.

First the warriors den, there were two unfamiliar cats sleeping in there.

Next the leaders, not even a scent of any cat, it felt dull and heavy to be in there.

Then the elders, there were traces of familiar fading scents.

She heard a squeak come from the nursery, she run over to see if there was an abandoned kit in there. She only saw a sleeping mother with two kits next to her, one kit was black and white, the other was staring at her; it was white like her. She left them alone.

Last was the apprentices den, there was no one in here, but there were strong scents of young cats. She held back tears, memories flooded from when she was an apprentice, friends, a leader. Then she had to leave it all behind, for an unexplainable reason.

Then she met him, Wolf. She was passing trough the mountains on her way back, a shadow loomed over her, he looked no older than what she was. He was a sleek black-furred tom with the biggest furry tail she had ever seen. The coldest blue, almost white, eyes staring back at her.

"Well, look at this, the past has come back to greet us."

She spun around to stare into big green eyes, their voice ripped her from her thoughts. "Roseleaf?"

A brown tabby she-cat waved her pinkish tail in slight amusement, but you could see the emotion stirring in her eyes.

"You're back, you're back Featherpaw!"

Silver smiled as Roseleaf started to cry with joy, behind her were another two cats that Silver didn't recognise.

"What happened to Brookstar?"

A black she-cat with one white paw stepped forward, confusion was in her miscoloured eyes. "Do you mean Cloverstar?"

Silver felt her breath freeze in her mouth, she noticed that Roseleaf's tears were now made out of sadness, the four cats stood still until Roseleaf was done.

"I'm sorry, Brookstar has passed, Cloverleap has taken up that new role, but no one has seen her for moons now."

Silver bowed her head in understanding.

"This is Twilightpaw, she's my apprentice, &amp; Cloudfur, you might remember him as Cloudkit before you left."

Silver looked past the two medicine cats toward the white tom with amber eyes. Silver's eyes widen as she remembered the night that Cloudkit was covered in blood, yes she was surprised and thankful the traumatized kit had grown up to become a warrior.

"Cloudfur..."

"It's an honour to see you again, Featherpaw. I believe my only memory of you was of you leaving this clan."

Cloudfur glared at Silver as if the she-cat that had suddenly shown up from nowhere had something to do with the disappearance of their leader.

"Come, tell us where you've been! The rest of the clan is either out hunting or looking for Cloverstar."

They started heading toward the medicine cat den, leaving Cloudfur to take a nap and for Twilightpaw to eat some fresh-kill.

"Wait, I forgot-"

"Me?"

Silver found the owner of that voice, standing in the shadows of the camp's entrance.

"Wolf, there you are! I'm so sorry, I was coming to get you!.."

The black tom padded up to them and touched noses with Silver.

"No worries, Silver."

That had been her rogue name. Before she left, she was an apprentice called 'Featherpaw', but she had met many cats who'd call her 'Silver', so her name was now 'Silverfeather'. She told Roseleaf this as they ate in her den.

"Oh my bad, sorry."

Roseleaf smiled as she swiped her tongue after finishing off a quail, Silverfeather and Wolf were sharing a vole.

"So who's your friend?"

Silverfeather looked at Wolf and for a moment, happiness reflect both in their eyes, then an emotionless cloud returned to his eyes.

"This is Wolf, I met him on my back through the mountains. He knows how to hunt and track anything, he was a loner. He helped me find my way out."

Wolf stepped in after finishing his part of the vole.

"I was abandoned as a kit in a pet store that was closed down. I met a few cats in my time, but none like Silver here. After meeting her, I never wanted to be alone again. We grew to trust and rely on one another in the mountains."

Silverfeather smiled at him, after they finished their fresh-kill, it was Roseleaf's turn to talk.

"Well, a few moons after you left, Brookstar joined StarClan. Cloverleap was overcome with grief, but she eventually became Cloverstar. Morningcloud has kits, and..."

Roseleaf trailed off as she stared deeply into Silverfeather's eyes, sadness and fear were all that she could see.

"What is it, Roseleaf?"

Wolf asked as he stared back at the medicine cat.

"Sorrelpaw has also joined StarClan."

Silverfeather felt something inside her shatter to a million pieces collapsing under the weight of realisation.

"She... She's dead?"

Silverfeather's best was Sorrelkit, they had grown up together. Sorrelpaw promised to wait for her and be the first to greet Featherpaw when she came back, they were outside the border, sitting on the grassy hill watching the sun come up. They were talking about what they would do when Featherpaw returned.

"Brookstar made her a warrior before Brookstar died, her name was Sorrelheart."

Silverfeather was still stuck in that memory though, unable to hear Wolf and Roseleaf talking. She could still hear Sorrelpaw's cries as she ran off into the mountains, she should've never left her friend.

"Sorrelheart was hoping to see you, greencough got to her first."

She didn't even have kits!

Silverfeather started to cry, she felt Wolf brush his pelt along hers as Roseleaf looked away.

"She would have wanted you to return, help this clan and be happy."

Wolf said to Silverfeather, he remembered the stories they used to tell each other when they were huddled together in dark and cold caves throughout those lonesome nights in the mountains, blizzards, hawks, floods, fire, they'd been through it all together. But she still missed Sorrelpaw.

* * *

"Wake up, Silver, first day back to clan duties!"

Silverfeather smiled as she heard Wolf step on top the other warriors in the den. He wasn't used to so many cats, so she had to always be around, otherwise he'd panic and shut down in fear.

Without Cloverstar, Pepperfoot was running the clan, he was the deputy after all.

Silverfeather got up and padded outside to sit beside Wolf, he was staring at the fresh-kill pile, he knew rules but he had never woken up to already caught food. Pepperfoot came over to them before Wolf had time to think about a plan to steal and eat something.

"Wolf and Silverfeather, is it?"

Silverfeather nodded her head as she nudged Wolf out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir."

Wolf said, looking Pepperfoot all over. Silverfeather wished she could cuff Wolf's ear but she knew that he was just trying to be polite.

"Okay... You're going with Flameclaw and his apprentice Russetpaw."

Silverfeather remembered the young warrior playing with Russetkit, its no wonder those two are apprentice and mentor, they get along so well.

"Okay, we'll also keep an eye out for Cloverstar!"

Wolf called over his shoulder as they headed toward the two orange cats, Silverfeather quietly giggled.

"Flameclaw!"

Silverfeather called out to the slender tortoiseshell tom, beside him a dark ginger she-cat yowls out to them, "over here!"

"Wolf? Featherpaw?"

Flameclaw looked at them.

"It's Silverfeather now actually."

Wolf stepped between Silverfeather and Flameclaw with the slight rise of his fur.

"Yes, that's us, nice to see you two again!"

"Its a pleasure to meet you also, welcome back to IrisClan!" Russetpaw bounced happily.

"Shall we off then?"

Flameclaw asked as he took a slow step back, away from a drooling Wolf.

"We shall."

Wolf mewed slyly as he made way for the forest, Silverfeather laughed as she followed behind, Wolf can't be that hungry!

Russetpaw and Flameclaw looked at each other warily and shrugged as they followed Silverfeather out of the camp.

* * *

"We found her, we found Cloverstar!"

Roseleaf rushed out of her den to see five cats racing around the camp. First was a young she-cat with icy blue eyes, next a black sleek-furred tom, then a fluffy silver she-cat alongside a fiery tortoiseshell tom, and finally a slender black she-cat with a single white spot on her chest.

"Cloverstar! What happened? Where were you?"

Their clan leader looked to Roseleaf and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest first."

The clan made out a path directly toward the leader's den, Cloverstar looked so tired, so old. Different from when Silverfeather was an apprentice, had it really been that long?

* * *

"Tonight I give my thanks, to StarClan and these young four cats. Tonight I make two warriors!"

Everyone around them was cheering, happy to have their leader back and excited to see the two new warriors.

"I, Cloverstar call upon my warrior ancestors to make Russetpaw a warrior, Russetpaw step forward and accepted your warrior name and role to this clan."

Russetpaw stepped beside her mentor, Flameclaw.

"I promise to defend this clan even at the cost of my life."

Cloverstar nodded her head as she touched noses with Russetpaw.

"From now on, you shall be known as Russetpelt."

"Russetpelt, Russetpelt!"

The clan cheered the new warrior on.

"May Wolf step forward?"

The clan went dead silent, Wolf was an outsider, why was she doing this?

Wolf stepped forward, slowly and visibly worried.

"And Silverfeather step forward."

Silverfeather quickly joined Wolf, this calmed him down, but only just a bit.

"Wolf, you have brought home a piece of us. Safely, our little Featherpaw has returned, thanks to you. If you do not wish to stay, become a warrior, and change your name. This is understood."

Silverfeather held her breath, beside her, she felt Wolf tense.

"No, I wish to be with Silverfeather for the rest of my life. I don't mind helping your clan, even at the cost of my life, if it means that Silverfeather will be happy."

Wolf pauses to smile at Silverfeather, her fur heats up in embarrassment.

"But if I am to join your clan and become a warrior, may I please keep the name 'Wolf'?"

Cloverstar nodded her head.

"Yes, just like all warriors, we keep our names right through. My name is 'Clover' but 'star' is added to say my role of the clan. Is it alright if we call you Wolftail?"

Silverfeather giggled as Wolf quickly looks back at his tail in worry.

"What's wrong with my tail?"

Cloverstar smiles.

"Nothing, its just a name. One that suits you, your tail is very big."

Wolf smiles and puffs his chest out proudly.

"Alright, Wolftail it is then!"

"Wolftail, Wolftail!"

Wolftail and Silverfeather were surprised that the clan was cheering Wolftail, yet not everyone was happy. Silverfeather spotted Cloudfur glaring at them.

"Silverfeather, this clan still accepts you, we welcome you back and are glad that you have returned."

Cloverstar whispered something under her breath that no one could hear.

"Warriors of IrisClan, accept these new three warriors as they take to their vigils."

"Yay! Oh, I just spoke mouse-dung!"

Russetpelt went to take her pose in the vigil. Wolftail stood a little way off from Silverfeather, ready to start a long night, their vigil.

* * *

"Ugh, that was a long night, I'm so tired!"

As soon as the sun came up and Pepperfoot congratulated us, Wolftail stretched and groaned his thoughts, Pepperfoot allowed Russetpelt to go and sleep in her nest in the Apprentices' den, some of the other apprentices had to make a new nest in the warriors den, just as they had made Wolftail and Silverfeather's nests.

Wolftail and Silverfeather lied down next to each other and slept for the whole day, exhausted from last night and excited to start their days as being loyal warriors to IrisClan.

* * *

**So, I'm back! :) **

**I know its been a long time, and I'm sorry for the Dark Days you experienced in the stories or forums. I only created "Orbit" so I could explain in clan life what it was like coming back, (read first half of the story), and what I imagined what would happened. **

**But anyways! **

**If you're new and haven't experienced the friendships and ideas of the Warriors fan community, go check out some forums and meet some new friends! Hopefully, you won't leave them like I did. **

**Also, most of the characters are from NarwhalClan! Go check them out, lovely and crazy people over there, you'll have the time of your life talking to them. :D**

**Anyways, I was 'Featherpaw' in NarwhalClan. I'm the admin for the forum IrisClan anyways, since I'm back, why not go check us out over there too? **

**Anyways, for those who know who I am and have read this story, I'm sorry if you're mad at me or have cried, besides I made this story for us. To hopefully bring the life back to the forums we used to hang around. **

**Also, I won't be on here as much, it'll be Wolftail rather than me writing the stories or chilling on here. You can either go back to calling me "Starry" or "Star4" but for those newbies just resort to calling me "Dreamer" or "Silver". **

**If Wolftail's on and I'm gone, you can call him "Wolf" or "Wolftail". **

**We won't be active as much, but hopefully we can still hangout on the forums. :) **

**Enjoy the story, the rest will mostly be clan challenges or bits and pieces here and there. Q &amp; As if you like, Allegiances for Warriors stories or such. **

**Read, review &amp; relish as my friend used to say. **

**(::) Cookies for everyone!**

* * *

Wolftail of IrisClan** as Wolf/Wolftail **

Starsong's Dream **as Silver/Featherpaw/Silverfeather**

Christmas Spirit of the Brook **as Brookstar**

Soul. Cat. Web **as Cloverleap/Cloverstar**

Pokeeeeeeee **as Roseleaf**

Deadrose** as Flameclaw **

Shiverdream of Windclan** as Cloudfur **

VieveCipher** as Morningcloud**

Panther pardus pardus** as Russetpaw/Russetpelt **

Silver's Dream100** as Sorrelheart **

Spiritflare of Starclan** as Crystalwing**

thepoorgroomsbrideisastump** as Twilightpaw **

Cartoon Warrior** as Pepperfoot**

* * *

**These are all from different clans, most are unknown to me but many are my friends, go check them out &amp; tell them I sent you! :) **


	14. Endless Cycle

**Just because I felt like doing some random stuff, and yeah... WARNING: This contains violent content, so be prepared and read at your own will. There's a FNaF Sister Location song called; "Suicide Didn't Work", it's by MiaRissyTV ft. Cheshire, they're on YouTube so go check that cool song out. But for now, I'll write random shit to cure boredom and sustain crazed thoughts. **

**3njoy!**

* * *

"You'll never give us freedom."

Rainstar growled lowly to her former deputy, Skyshadow was terrified; she had lost her kits to Leaf-bare's harsh nature, lost her apprentice to a badger, lost her sister to a Monster on the ThunderPath, lost her mate to her medicine cat, lost her position as deputy to her father.

She's lost everything. She can't save the clan, not like this.

"I'm sorry, the fox made me crazy..."

It was her excuse for everything, when she was a kit growing into an apprentice, Skyshadow was always the main target for foxes.

Rainstar sighed heavily as she took a step closer, they were in her den trying to sort things out.

"You must live to understand, I'm giving you a suspension from the clan. We will welcome you when you are ready to come back, and if you ask for help we are right here."

Skyshadow felt her breath freeze in her throat which began to tighten as she became light-headed. Suspended from her clan, on her own out in the wild?

Instead of panicking, the former deputy turned to face her leader bravely.

"I don't know, can you restart? Can you bring back my kits and make them laughing all day? Gosh... That, I know, you can't do!"

It felt as if a hundred maggots were eating Skyshadow alive, Rainstar took a step back in shock.

"I'll put you back together, Skyshadow, skip all this disaster. You're just a broken part of our clan, we will fix you. Make you mindless, make you dead..."

Rainstar began to drop into a hunter's crouch and prowl forward, ready to kill Skyshadow. The LakeClan leader yowled, sending a message to all her warriors: if Skyshadow cannot be one of them, she must die.

"They're your puppets, but I'll never be like them."

Skyshadow spat at Rainstar before fleeing the camp before anyone could sink their claws into her black and white pelt. Any of the LakeClan's warriors could crush her spine with their jaws.

Skyshadow began to cry as she remembered the times when she was a kit, safe and happy before LakeClan was even planned. LakeClan is the result of LostClan, DuneClan &amp; RiseClan after the war, all three of the clans combined into one, to stop the other three clans; ShineClan, JewelClan and ForestClan became SunClan.

It was hell being born in a war, but SunClan and LakeClan were destined to destroy the warrior code. Thus, these terrible events happening to Skyshadow.

* * *

Resting under two giant trees, safely tucked away in their hollow trunks, sat Skyshadow. Warily staring out into the darkness, hoping no one would find her, hoping that this was a nightmare, she'd wake up; surrounded by her beautiful kits, mate, mother and apprentice, all happily smiling at her with warm love in their eyes.

But a rustle in the nearby bushes brought Skyshadow back to the horrible place she called home, this was her reality, it was a living nightmare.

A familiar cat crawled from the shadows and looked worriedly around. It was her mate's brother, Whisperfoot. He was a walking demon to Skyshadow, but he seemed awfully worried right now.

"Skyshadow! Please, where are you? You're all I have left, I want you to be safe. Just come out, I promise I won't hurt you..."

Skyshadow knew it was true, after her mate's death, Whisperfoot had no one else he could trust or talk to. Or so she thought... Just as Skyshadow went to reveal herself, two more cats stepped from the bushes, swishing their tails violently and hissing in anger.

Skyshadow recognised these two felines, Appleheart &amp; Silversplash.

Appleheart was a strong, fearsome warrior, around his kits he was gentle. To everyone else, a pure monster who demanded everything from anyone, except his mate.

That was Silversplash, she was a fast and fierce warrior. She was just as bad, being very snappy with everyone, including her kits and mate, but not Rainstar, no never!

"Please, listen carefully my friend. Maybe you are playing tricks, trying to escape Rainstar, that's understandable. From this time, we'll be united, from this time and til the end!"

Whisperfoot spoke again, his voice booming around the forest.

Silversplash stepped forward with a flick of her tail. "We haven't got all night for you to play with us."

She was joined by Appleheart a heartbeat later. "We wanna break your soul apart, be like us!"

As Appleheart hissed, Skyshadow could swear that Silversplash had looked at her for more than a heartbeat, did she know where the former runaway deputy was?

Skyshadow started to feel a heavy weight on her chest, _I can't go out there, please just let me out of this hellhole!_

Skyshadow, without any second thought, took off from her hiding place and fled to the border of SunClan's territory. Skyshadow didn't know why she was headed there, surely she'd feel a little better if the SunClan warriors killed her instead of her own clan-mates.

"Help me!"

Skyshadow yowled with all her fear, dread and desperation she had inside her, suddenly four figures came crashing through the bush, Skyshadow couldn't see them as much in the dark of SilverPelt, but their scent and fury was enough to tell her that these SunClan cats weren't messing around.

"Skyshadow?'

A she-cat's voice comforted the frightened the ex-LakeClan warrior, she couldn't entirely tell who it was but she was thankful that they recognised her.

But the comfort ended when Whisperfoot, Appleheart &amp; Silversplash came crashing onto the edge of SunClan territory.

"What are you doing here?"

A tom's rough voice rang out through the trees, making the nearby lake ripple with such sheer force. Whisperfoot stepped forward as he nodded to the SunClan warrior.

"I believe a cat from our clan has trespassed onto your territory, give her back and no harm shall be done to your warriors."

Skyshadow jumped to her feet, her fur bristling with fear. "Please, don't let them take me, they'll kill me!"

The SunClan tom looked at her, there was a slight sign of surprise passing through all four of the SunClan warriors before the tom looked at the LakeClan cats.

"Leave, Skyshadow shall stay here, for as long as she likes! LakeClan cannot kill one of their own, MoonClan forbids it."

Skyshadow shut her eyes tightly, trying to recall the time she had came to call upon her ancestors, they were called 'StarClan' once, until they betrayed the clans into thinking death was their only option during the Dark Days. But a she-cat by the name of 'Moonstar' had saved all six clans side-by-side with the rest of the leaders, but Moonstar had been the only one to defeat the StarClan leader; Brightstar. Skyshadow shivered as she remembered how her mother had said how awful Brightstar had looked.

A scarlet red and snow white cat with half its face torn off, huge curled claws and a ragged old tail. Brightstar had been the leader of StarClan at the time, Brightstar had been summoned by the deceased leaders of StarClan to protect Lynxcry, a young cat who they thought would kill off the Dark Forest cats and lead the clans into extinction.

But Moonstar had been there to save them all, thus earning herself the name leader of StarClan, which was now named after her, MoonClan was the new and improved spiritual guidance for the two clans. MoonClan would save her now, right?

"MoonClan..."

Whisperfoot spat the venom with 'MoonClan'.

"I despise warriors, especially leaders who think they can do anything they want, StarClan had the right idea, save us all from her destruction."

Whisperfoot hissed as he flicked his tail to Skyshadow. The SunClan tom took three menacing pawsteps forward, only now could Skyshadow see what the tom looked like, he had a red pelt with long-white legs and anger shining in his blue eyes.

"I said leave, before Rainstar has something to do with my clan."

Silversplash and Appleheart turned to leave.

"Don't worry, Redstar, she already has."

Redstar growled as he watched Whisperfoot take after the other LakeClan warriors, he turned to face Skyshadow who winced in fear of what would happen next, but she missed the slight flicker of sadness in the SunClan leader's eyes.

"Redstar, what do we do now?"

Skyshadow looked to the other SunClan warriors, dawn was approaching and she could just see their pelts.

Goldenpool, a lovely warrior, gentle, loyal and intimating. Jayfrost, a shy but brave, young warrior. Bramblewing, Goldenpool's mate, a strong and fierce warrior with a kind heart. And last, Redstar; a strong, brave, kind and loyal leader to his cats. Redstar lost his mate to a Twoleg long before he became a leader, he doesn't have any kin.

Skyshadow was thankful she had ran into these warriors, they were nice but could battle all day. "Thank you, I'm sorry."

"No need, come, you look stressed."

Redstar guided Skyshadow with his tail toward SunClan camp, Jayfrost was leading the way while Bramblewing and Goldenpool were taking up the rear.

* * *

"What happened?"

Goldenpool's kits, Sandstripe, Rabbitleap, Oaksong &amp; Loudpaw greeted them at the camp's entrance with worried and surprised expressions.

Bramblewing and Goldenpool pulled their kits away from the entrance and explained everything to them quietly whilst Jayfrost was ordered to fetch SunClan's medicine cat. Redstar leapt onto a branch and then gracefully stepped onto the flat-rocky surface of his den and yowled. It was dawn, most of the clan was awake. Skyshadow stood in the centre of the camp, her fur still bristled and her blue eyes still wide.

Every direction, there were SunClan cats, most surprised, some frightened.

"Warriors of SunClan, prepare for war. LakeClan has yet to surrender the oath of MoonClan, instead they've tried to kill one of their own. Former deputy, Skyshadow, she seeks refuge here until we sort this out once and for all."

Instead of giving shushed murmurs or worried glances, all the SunClan cats held their heads high and cheered.

Skyshadow wished her clan had gotten along like this, maybe things would've been better.

* * *

"Skyshadow, come into my den, just for the night."

Redstar ordered the former LakeClan warrior, it had taken the SunClan warriors a whole full day to plan everything out for their battle with LakeClan, they were leaving at dawn with the exception of a few Queens, Apprentices, Skyshadow, SunClan's deputy, and the Medicine cat apprentice. Everyone else was going.

"Are you sure, Redstar? I don't mind hanging out with Loudpaw for the night, Skyshadow and Goldenpool's youngest kit had gotten along today and were staying behind to watch the camp.

"Don't be stupid, get in here!"

Skyshadow rushed to lay down next to Redstar before he lost his temper, she felt his pelt brush against hers, it was startling at first, but she became used to Redstar being so close. Skyshadow shook those thoughts away, maybe it was just cold tonight, she was an outsider, he was the leader of an enemy clan!

But nonetheless, Skyshadow didn't mind Redstar being so close to her, until she felt a whole lot of pain surround her. She began to blackout, and when she woke up, Redstar and more than half of SunClan were gone.

* * *

"Redstar?"

Skyshadow padded out of the den, not noticing blood trickle down her back leg from a small cut. However, Cloudwhisker, SunClan's deputy noticed as he quickly rushed over to her.

"Skyshadow! What are you doing? Redstar ordered you stay in his den all day until he gets back, Loudpaw will look after you."

Skyshadow looked confused at the once fellow deputy.

"Why?"

Cloudwhisker's whiskers quivered with anticipation and anger. "No enemy clan cat should be exploring our camp!" And with that, the SunClan deputy swished hisail as he stormed off. Loudpaw came running up to Skyshadow alongside a small black tom.

"Skyshadow! What happened, are you alright?"

Loudpaw's mouth dropped open a slit at the scene before him, but his fellow apprentice stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hi Skyshadow, my name is Blackpaw. I'm the medicine cat apprentice, I'm here to look after the camp today while Quailsong is out being the war medic for SunClan."

Skyshadow recognised Quailsong's apprentice, she felt worried for the young she-cat being caught in the crossfire between SunClan and LakeClan.

"Alright, let me put some marigold on that wound while Loudpaw fetches you something to eat and drink."

Blackpaw dismissed Loudpaw with a flick of his tail, the still-stunned apprentice stumbled off to find a piece of nice fresh-kill for the ex-LakeClan warrior. After Blackpaw had fixed her up and sent her away to Redstar's den, Skyshadow began to feel queasy but brushed it off, she was so bored.

* * *

It had been two days since the SunClan warriors had taken off to fight LakeClan, the rest of SunClan were beginning to worry. Skyshadow knew that it wouldn't take SunClan this long to finish a fight, they wouldn't be staying at RiseClan's old camp.

Skyshadow decided to investigate after dark, she had to find out what had happened to the two clans. "The dark won't help you, MoonClan, show me my place." She whispered to herself before taking off into the tall, dark trees. Skyshadow began to feel light-headed for sometime halfway through her journey but she ignored it, she eventually began to feel better once she recognised where she was.

DuneClan's camp, she was close. The scent of a thousand cats, blood, medicine leaves, kits, everything smelt of fear and death. Skyshadow burst into her old camp to find not only all of LakeClan dead, but everyone of the SunClan warriors as well. Rainstar and Redstar, locked into a deadly grip, suddenly dropped dead. Goldenpool was tearing one of the LakeClan Queens apart in front of her kits, they're all dead too. Bramblewing with half of Whisperfoot's fur in his mouth along with some blood. Appleheart and Silversplash lying next to Jayfrost with blood-coated claws.

Everyone of them, dead. In the middle of a heated battle, suddenly they drop dead.

The fierce battle-faces standing out as terrifying toward Skyshadow, some already dead before everyone else. Some with their insides sprawled out, but with their eyes open. Goldenpool's actions in front of kits! It was beyond horrible.

Skyshadow raced back to SunClan camp, either to tell the remaining cats what happened or to avoid being killed and frozen in time like these warriors.

* * *

"Loudpaw! Blackpaw!"

Skyshadow called out to the only SunClan cats alive that she knew when she reached the SunClan camp, it was only just beginning to brighten, the light before dawn wasn't reassuring as it once had been. Skyshadow didn't know how long those warriors had been dead, frozen, unable to move away from the horror.

"Skyshadow? What's wrong?"

Blackpaw rushed to calm the former deputy, Skyshadow looked around at the remaining SunClan warriors. This had to be taken care of, they could no longer stay here with that heavy burden, they had to move on and face MoonClan and the world.

Skyshadow leapt on top of Redstar's den as she yowled, earning the attention of the uneasy SunClan warriors.

"Cats of SunClan, I have returned from LakeClan's camp, I've brought terrible news. We are all that's left. We are the only cats in the forest alive, an unknown evil force has killed our warriors, frozen them. We must leave everything behind-"

Skyshadow swallowed a lump in the throat as she heard a young Queen wail in despair, her kits would never see their father.

"I know, this is tough! But we must keep moving on, moving forward. MoonClan encourages it, Cloudwhisker and I shall go to the Moonpool and receive our nine lives in places of our leaders, we will lead a new clan into the abyss. We will become StarClan, with two leaders, new warriors and a whole lot more. MoonClan will guide us, we will get through this. Those who stay behind will suffer the same fate as those who died."

Skyshadow was joined by Cloudwhisker as the SunClan cats warily nodded their heads, but they had no warriors, for now at least.

"Loudpaw, Spiderpaw, Breezepaw, Briarpaw, Blazepaw, Ripplepaw, Splashpaw, Cherrypaw and you too Blackpaw. All of you step forward."

The nine apprentices stepped forward as Cloudwhisker turned to face them. "It is time."

The SunClan deputy leapt from the ledge and stepped to the apprentices.

"By the power given to me from MoonClan, I shall make you warriors of StarClan, the first warriors. I hope you pass these skills down onto your descendants, so that they may survive. Your mentors, litter-mates, parents and friends have all been killed but if you join us, you will become greater than any other warriors."

Loudpaw stepped forward bravely, he was soon followed by the other eight. "We do." The said at the same time.

Cloudwhisker nodded his head as he stepped forward.

"Then I give you your warrior callings!"

SunClan cheered, as they quietened down, Cloudwhisker focused his attention back to the nine apprentices.

"Loudmoon, Spiderleg Breezepelt, Briarlight, Blazefur, Rippleclaw, Splashheart, Cherrytail, and Blackpaw. You shall receive your name once you come with us to the Moonpool."

Skyshadow gasped, Cloudwhisker was naming the new StarClan warriors after the few Legendary warriors from the six clans past!

"Yes Cloudwhisker."

Blackpaw stepped forward and nodded his head.

"Loudmoon, Spiderleg, Breezepelt, Briarlight, Blazefur, Rippleclaw, Splashheart, Cherrytail!"

StarClan began chanting the new warriors, Skyshadow smiled as she felt those legendary warriors come to life in the young apprentices, they started to look like them, true warriors who knew what was right.

* * *

"Skystar. That was supposed to be my sister."

Skyshadow couldn't believe it, Blackfoot had also gotten his legendary calling, as well Cloudstar beside her. But the one and only, Moonstar had come to give Skyshadow her own nine lives, from the six clan warriors, SunClan's leader and LakeClan's leader as well as the would-be leader of RiseClan, Sky-eyes.

"I, Clawstar of DuneClan, give you the life of courage. So that you may walk even the darkest of paths."

"I, Snowstar of JewelClan, give you the life of beauty. Wherever you go, whoever you meet, they will be as beautiful as you, inside and out."

"I, Silverstar of ForestClan, give you life of kindness. Now you'll be as happy as a kit but as strong as a warrior, when you need to be, you'll be kind to every living thing."

"I, Rushstar of ShineClan, give Skyshadow the life of loyalty. So that she is always loyal to herself, MoonClan and her warriors."

"I, Flamestar of LostClan, give you the life of strength. No matter where you go, what happens, you will have the strength to pull through and help your clan."

"I, Sunwing leader of SunClan, give you the life of love. Accept yourself and those around you, love who you've become and what you've done."

"I, Lakesong leader of LakeClan, give Skyshadow... One of the warriors I wished I had never lost... The life of resilience, so no matter what happens, you will be able to deal with the situation at hand. You won't make the same mistake that Rainstar did!"

Skyshadow touched muzzles with Lakesong, as she felt a tear streak down her face.

Finally, sisters of RiseClan stepped forward.

"I, Moonstar of RiseClan, give you the life of leadership. You will have no problem in gaining cats trust when making the right choice, they'll look up to with their souls filled with hope."

Moonstar stepped aside for her sister to give Skyshadow her last life, they almost looked the same.

"I, Sky-eyes of MoonClan, give you the life of forgiveness. Skystar, please; when things go wrong, always know that its for a good reason. We don't want to hurt you, we love who you've become, Skystar make sure that StarClan is safe."

And with that, Skystar opened her eyes to see herself leading the strongest and wised clan to freedom, StarClan.

Skystar, Cloudstar and their kits; Lionkit, Tigerkit and Leopardkit leading the great warriors of StarClan to the heavenly freedom of safety. To never return to this lake, they will accept their new lives and go on to forget what the past brings for Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Fireheart and Jayfeather.

Cats who will return to the lake, and restart the whole cycle of StarClan again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I might do my own one-shots again some time when I feel like it, sorry if this was long. Plus, its supposed to be like the sequel ending to VOTS, I'm going to start writing on that story again, so you just all got a spoiler! XD no worries, you'll forget after chapter 7 in VOTS, have a nice day! **


	15. So You Wanted a Kitten for Christmas?

**Merry Christmas everyone, I'm writing something nice! :)**

* * *

Mindy opened her bedroom blinds to see the snow falling outside, everywhere, there was snow everywhere. On the ground, trees, cars and houses. Everything was covered in snow, the wind rustled the walls of their cosy house, everyone's Christmas lights barely seen at all from this distance. It must be very cold outside, Mindy took a sip of the hot chocolate she had in her hands as she watched the snow fall, it was warm inside.

Mindy looked down at her short red, Christmas dress with silver sequins and sighed, she wondered what she'd be doing with her friends at school. Of course, they'd just lost reception and the snow was falling too heavy for anyone to venture out in this weather. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, encouraging Mindy to get up and answer it. "Yeah?" She called out as she made her way over there, she opened the door to come face-to-face with her mother.

"Darling, your father's waiting in the living room to give you your Christmas present."

Mindy looked at her mother shocked, Christmas wasn't until two weeks away! "Ok mum..."

Mindy set down her hot chocolate on the bed side table and joined her parents and her little brother Max on the living room floor. Their father had his back to the, he seemed to be murmuring something to whatever he had in his hands.

"Daddy?" Max asked as he tried to peer over his father's shoulder.

"Do you remember how you kids wanted a pet for Christmas?"

Mindy thought hard, she had said something about it at the start of the year... "Yes!" Max jumped up excitedly as their father turned to face them, their mother smiled warmly as the two kids couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that a kitty!?"

Max shrieked with joy, Mindy gasped as her eyes widened, she loved cats! And her little brother was gentle with creatures too.

"Yes, this is a cute little kitty. She needs a home, will you two look after her? She'll sleep in our room until she gets big and brave enough to venture out."

Max nodded his head as he jumped up and down, their father handed the cute little kitten to Mindy. "She's adorable." Mindy breathed as she looked over the little kit, she was black and white, covered in spots, she mewled as she missed the warm of their father's hands. She was still too young to move or open her eyes. Mindy handed her to Max, carefully, the 7 year-old cooed at the pretty kitten.

"What's her name?"

Their mother asked them as she leaned on the sofa.

"How's about Spotty?" Max asked as he handed the kitten back to their father.

"We should call her Spot," Mindy declared as she stood back up, not taking her eyes off the tiny kitten.

"Yay! Spot, spotty, spot-spot!" Max cheered, earning a distressed mew from the kitten, not liking the sudden noise.

"Max, go get a blanket, and be quiet." Max put a hand on his mouth as he rushed off to go get a blanket for the kitten.

"Spot it is then."

Their father nodded as he checked the kitten over, Mindy smiled as her mother stepped forward to stroke the kitten. "Welcome to the family, Ms Spot."

Mindy giggled at her mother's greeting, Max came back with the blanket. All five of them sat by the heater and watched the Christmas tree's lights dance and its tinsel sparkle in the early morning light.

* * *

**Just a short Christmas Warriors Fanfic, I hope you enjoyed! **

**(::) Cookies for Santa &amp; anyone who's reading this! (::) **

**(;;) Sprinkles anyone? :/**


	16. The Sister that I Loved

**NOTE WARNING:**

**This is going to be a very depressive story, if you aren't from the forum, 'AsylumClan', and wish not to read this then you don't have to. But by-all-means read at your own risk. **

**Also, I used characters from "Sunfrost's Kits" Warriors series, everything belongs to rightful owners and if you're ready both Sunfrost and this, sorry for any spoilers but I think everyone would forget most things by now anyways! :) **

**Enjoy, and Mods from AsylumClan, please tell me how I did, this is my first challenge (completed) from the forum!**

* * *

"Moma, what happened to Lakekit?"

Echokit looked up at her mother, who only cried for days and days, over a dark grey fur ball that wouldn't move and no one knew why. Echokit felt sad all the time, she didn't know why her clan-mates weren't happy, why her family wasn't happy, she didn't even know why she wasn't happy! What happened to Lakekit?

* * *

"Daddy!"

Echopaw cried, it hadn't even been ten moons, and she had already lost another family member, a clan-mate, a father.

"First Lakekit, and now Foxjump! Why!?"

Echopaw yowled with grief, allowing the rain to fall into her mouth and choke her, her mother was overcome with grief. How would they cope with their lives now? Echopaw, like all the other RiverClan cats, hoped that this was it. No more pain.

* * *

"I, Duskstar, of RiverClan, have something to announce. Another tragedy has struck our clan with grief, Bronzeleg has been taken us from us by greencough."

Echopaw had enough, first her brother, then her father, and now her mentor! Echopaw's fur bristled with anger as she screamed at the medicine cat.

"How could you? She wasn't even that old! I'm not even a warrior yet, and you take away my mentor? My older sister away? I hate you!"

And with that, Echopaw stumbled off, her sister chasing after her.

"Echopaw, wait up! Wait, please, just come back!"

But Echopaw didn't stop, her mother was a shell of a warrior, the light in her sister's eyes was beginning to fade, or was it never there before?

* * *

"Goodbye mum..."

Echopelt sniffed, beside her was her sister. After Bronzeleg's death, Duskstar had made Echopelt a warrior, but she had cried all through the vigil, and she never forgave the poor medicine cat.

Now they sat here once again, at the banks of the lake, quietly crying as they watched the furious waves crashed all down and around the creeks. Their mother, Heatherwing, had barely gotten out alive. Echopelt still heard her mother screaming, or was it just how she felt?

Echopelt looked over to Goldfoot and Rosettaclaw, their deputy and leader had also died in the flood. RiverClan was lifeless now, they had to rely on the two most trusted cats, Goldfoot and Rosettaclaw.

But no matter what happened, Echopelt always felt lifeless.

* * *

"Songfur! No! I'll kill you all! Songfur, get up, please!"

Echopelt screamed and screamed until she couldn't emit anything but tears, RiverClan had gotten themselves in a fight with ShadowClan, due to the lack of leadership and mostly stress is what the warriors ran on now. Struggling to stay alive, rebuild their clan, keep everyone alive.

Rosettastar was on her way to the Moonpool when she was attacked, Goldfoot had been left behind to keep an eye on the clan. ShadowClan had invaded their camp and killed almost every warrior. Rosettastar was still alive but weak, hiding in ThunderClan camp, away from her attackers of WindClan.

But none of that mattered, Echopelt's sister. Her last kin, her only friend, her sister.

Songfur was dead, she was expecting kits!

The RiverClan medicine cat, dead.

Two elders, dead.

Four warriors, dead.

Five kits and queens, dead.

Six of Echopelt's family and friends, dead.

Echopelt felt like breaking down, all her life, she had known nothing else but grief and death. The others might've lost family and friends too, but did they have to grow up with their heart constantly being broken?

"How do you expect me to be happy? Songfur! I'm s-sorry..."

Echopelt was blind with rage and sadness, nothing could ever replace these feelings, she never knew what it was like to be safe and happy.

* * *

Echopelt couldn't be happier; Rosettastar had received her nine lives, they had gotten their revenge on ShadowClan and WindClan with the help of ThunderClan. RiverClan was now healthy, happy and full of warriors again.

Echopelt looked down at her kits, beside her was her mate, purring with so much love.

"What are their names?"

She heard him ask in wonder?

Echopelt shrugged, until she looked closer at the kits.

A dark ginger tom. "Bronzekit." After her older sister and mentor.

A white and brown tabby she-kit. "Heatherkit." After her mother.

And a silver tom. "Lakekit." After her brother, and the first friend she lost.

"I like those names," her mate whispered as they fell asleep.

_'This is what family is like'_, Echopelt thought, _'I hope they grow up to be strong and happy warriors, just like me'_.

* * *

_Word Count: _

_769_

* * *

**Yay, my first AsylumClan challenge done! :D Tell me if you cried, laughed or other things! How sad was it by the way? I thought it was pretty sad, so that's why I put a happy ending in, so it could cheer you up if you're feeling depressed. **

**So Mods &amp; Bon, did I do a good job? **

**Anyways, go check out "AsylumClan" if you want, they're pretty cool (&amp; crazy). :D **

**-Star4 **


	17. Do You Know you're Dead?

Squirrelclaw stood on top of the hill, beside him was the prettiest of his kits Goldenheart. They stood there watching the scene before them.

"Dad, we gotta go help; mum, Maplesplash and Redfur are down there!"

Squirrelclaw huffed in frustration, he had been told to stay at camp while he was forced to his kits and mate, go into battle with a chance of them not coming back.

Before anyone could stop him, Goldenheart gasped as they watched Maplesplash be consumed by WindClan apprentices, Breezecloud's kits. Squirrelclaw raced down to get them off his daughter, Goldenheart yowled in surprise and desperation for her father and WingClan warrior to come back.

"Dad, help me!"

Maplesplash shrieked as she caught a glimpse of her father before Darkpelt and Duskpaw blocked her vision, clawing at her with their thorn-like paws.

"Get off her!"

Duskpaw yelped as she was thrown away from her brother and landed against a rocky ledge, causing great pain to go through her body. Squirrelclaw was locked in a deadly grasp with Darkpelt before he too was surrounded by WindClan warriors. Duskpaw went to leap onto Squirrelclaw's back but Redfur knocked the apprentice away and pinned her to the ground, threatening Darkpelt with the life of his litter-mate.

The last thing Squirrelclaw saw was Breezecloud hissing at him, Maplesplash being dragged by WindClan warriors, Goldenheart preparing to take the life of Duskpaw. What had he done?

Squirrelclaw tried his best to push the angered queen off him.

"Bramblethunder! Help me!"

Squirrelclaw began to lose his mind, calling out to his mate while the WindClan queen started laughing at his struggle. Bramblethunder dragged the enemy Queen off her mate, but she was too late. As the victorious leader of the battle yowled their battle cries, Squirrelclaw sucked in as much air as he could when he began to feel the hot blood gushing from his open stomach.

"Squirrelclaw! Get up!"

"He's gone, Bramblethunder, come we have to let StarClan take care of him now."

"No dad!"

"Daddy no!"

Goldenheart and Maplesplash were joined by their brother, Redfur a heart-beat later, all crying and glaring at Breezecloud and her kits.

Squirrelclaw, an experienced WingClan warrior, was confused like a kit. The voices of his clan-mates and family began to grow louder and echo-like, Squirrelclaw's vision started to blur and darken as his breath was short and ragged.

Squirrelclaw felt every hair on his pelt begin to fall down, towards the earth. He could feel his breath in his ears, he started choking.

Squirrelclaw looked back at his clan-mates, all except his family and leader were still charging into battle. Their teeth bared, ears laid flat against their heads, eyes the size of the moon and their bristling pelts them look like dogs. Thorn-sharp claws racing here and there, hissing and yowling drowning out his last breath.

Squirrelclaw closed his eyes, not wanting to see his clan-mates like this, he knew something bad was going to happen!

Suddenly Squirrelclaw felt a warm breeze stroke his fur, the sweet smell of prey everywhere and the softest sounds a river could ever make. But Squirrelclaw didn't want to open his eyes, he was afraid of seeing the worst. Had WingClan survived the battle?

Squirrelclaw sighed as he forced himself to open his eyes. All around him were peaceful trees, he lied still in a clearing with soft grass that smelt of real grass, real trees and real air. But something was off, Squirrelclaw knew it when he saw a kit chase after a mouse. It was still a fair distance away but Squirrelclaw noticed a twinkling in the young cat's fur.

"Squirrelclaw?"

The said WingClan warrior turned around to his mother, a dark ginger cat like him with hazel eyes.

"Fireflower?"

The she-cat nodded her head, Fireflower had died long ago, what was she doing here? Then Squirrelclaw thought, he spun wildly around yowling for anyone living cat he knew, he dug up the dirt from the earth, trying to find a way out of this crazed dream. It was no use.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelclaw, StarClan has made you a warrior of their own."

Squirrelclaw swallowed hard as he watched the little kit finally catch the mouse and giggle.

"It feels so real."

* * *

_Word Count:_

_724_

* * *

**Another challenge completed from AsylumClan, sorry just realised there's been some pretty depressing chapters on here but the next one is a challenge from CurlClan, and it should be happy! :D **

**-Star4 **


	18. Sliverflower's Death

**Okay, here is another sad one-shot about a mate &amp; her death, don't flame please! **

**Feel free to ask any questions, PM me if you feel like it on anything. **

**Please enjoy, have a wonderful day, read on &amp; review your experience!**

**Everything belongs to rightful owners. **

* * *

Sliverflower ran out into the stormy night, the furious winds tugging at her fur, threatening to sweep her off her paws. A single rain drop felt like sharp, icy claws raking her pelt.

She had to get back to camp before the invading rogues could have the chance of either stealing the kits or killing them right in front of helpless apprentices.

A fearsome shrill split the air right before lightning lit up the narrow cliff ledge that Sliverflower had to cross, the silver tabby winced as thunder roared down at her, telling her to back off. She had not been in the LeafClan camp for awhile, while they had raised her; she had left to live with her mate &amp; one kit in SeaClan, but she had to help save her former clan from the bloodthirsty monsters she had seen her mate turn to for help when SeaClan had driven him out.

Once over the rock cleft, Sliverflower raced toward the shrill shrieks of young cats.

"Hold on, I'm coming! Where are you?"

Sliverflower burst into the LeafClan camp, even though the thundering rain had soaked right through to her blue-striped pelt, Sliverflower flexed her claws &amp; lashed her tail; ready for a fight against anyone who messed with her.

A familiar but haunting battle cry sounded above the crash of thunder, the roar of the winds &amp; the deafening rain. Sliverflower rushed to the apprentice's side as another tackled a large black &amp; white cat.

Sliverflower's green eyes widened in fear as she watched Petalpaw &amp; Crowtail tackle the SeaClan tom but he easily shook them off his pelt as if they were nothing more but merely flies. Crowtail was only a young warrior, same with Bluemoon, who was crouched beside Greenpaw &amp; Rainpaw. They huddled desperately under a thorn bush to hide away from the invader, their eyes screwed shut in fear as they tried to somehow mentally find their way out of this hellstorm.

Petalpaw raced back to defend the others as Crowtail yelped, being knocked to the hard, dusty ground once more. The SeaClan warrior stood over him menacingly, Sliverflower held her breath, Crowtail had been Redstripe's apprentice. Redstripe had been in the fight by Tree-rocks all night, Sliverflower had been close friends with these troublesome two, she couldn't let her mate kill these young cats!

"Ravenclaw! Stop!"

Ravenclaw flicked his ears, but he was still too far away to hear anything that Sliverflower said, the storm was too loud. Grumbling between frustration &amp; confusion in what to do, fear &amp; anger drove her to pelt across the muddy clearing, slipping a few times but ignoring the pain that shot up to her shoulder &amp; desperately trying to rid herself of the sudden limp that had come to greet her like a terrible, unwanted burden.

"Ravenclaw! Leave him alone!"

The broad head of Ravenclaw swung sharply in her direction so that his gleaming blue eyes paralysed her, Sliverflower saw countless memories that flooded past through her, of those same pale eyes watching &amp; waiting. Sliverflower couldn't stand her round against him like she done when she was an apprentice, she couldn't bring herself to escape so that he understood her. The two cats just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, only to Sliverflower, it wasn't the moment she'd always dream for.

Suddenly, Ravenclaw lunged at her, his claws unsheathed to their limit as his gaping mouth promised sharp teeth &amp; hot breath. Sliverflower couldn't move like she had ran away from him when they had played like kits, she remembered that day because Dawnsky's dead body had been found in the same pond they had fallen in.

Sliverflower could only watch as the snarling tom grew near, the rippling muscles that had once impressed her now created fear inside her stomach. But she knew her Ravenclaw, he would never dare to show such hostility he had done this all for her!

"Watch out!"

Petalpaw yowled but the young ginger she-cat's voice was drowned out by the thundering paws &amp; howling winds. Ravenclaw's teeth sank into Sliverflower's neck, he growled in satisfaction as he knew he had scored his target.

_Maybe Night-Eyes was right,_ thought Sliverflower, barely feeling the pain seeping through her as Ravenclaw threw her under his huge body.

_Maybe Ravenclaw doesn't love me... Oh StarClan! What about Rosekit!? She can't stay here with that... That..._

But Sliverflower couldn't bring herself to even think about calling the only cat she had given her heart to, _he's no monster! He's just scared, he doesn't recognize me... _

Sliverflower went to slowly touch noses with Ravenclaw as he stood right on top of her, glaring down at her &amp; erupting strong growls, Ravenclaw wouldn't kill a cat, right?

But as soon as she tried to lift her head, Ravenclaw thrust his muzzle back into her neck fur as his teeth &amp; claws began to rip the silver queen apart, Sliverflower yowled &amp; screeched in pain as she felt the blood pour faster than the rain from her pelt.

Greenpaw shot from under the thorn bush &amp; raked his claws at Ravenclaw's chest in rage, Sliverflower gasped in a shallow breath as she watched her apprentice try desperately to avenger her._ I'm so sorry, Greenpaw, I will never forget you... I love you so much, my little brave warrior..._

Sliverflower had never been a true mentor to her only apprentice but she loved Greenpaw, though she had forgotten countless times what he knew &amp; didn't know. Sliverflower felt a tear join the river of the blood &amp; mud pooling around her.

"Don't you see? That's Sliverflower! Get off, you're killing her!"

The little mud-coloured tom tried to push the bigger cat away but once Ravenclaw caught sight of Sliverflower, he was just as paralysed as she had been just moments before.

"Oh... Sliver... My sweet Sliverflower! I'm... I'm sorry!.."

Petalpaw joined Greenpaw while Crowtail limped beside her, they nudged Greenpaw away as Ravenclaw hunched over his mate, grief-stricken.

"Sorry doesn't save anyone!"

Bluemoon hissed as he lashed his blue &amp; silver tail, his black-striped tail-tip coming to rest on Rainpaw's shoulder. The dark grey medicine cat apprentice warily stepped forward to start examining Sliverflower, but Ravenclaw only pushed the tiny long-haired tom away with a massive black paw.

"No... There's... No..."

Ravenclaw choked on every breath, every word, every tear, every movement. He know that his mate would never be able to do those things ever again, so why should he?

"You'll be sent to the Place of No Stars for this!"

Greenpaw hissed as the young cats limped away, they would grieve for Sliverflower without Ravenclaw. The black &amp; white muscular tom shivered, not from the storm but from the very fear that he would never be with his beloved mate again.

Sliverflower's green eyes opened to slits, to stare back at him with as much love &amp; pain as she could muster to show.

"Ra-ravenclaw... That-sss no-not true..."

Sliverflower struggled to pull the words from her tongue, so much blood, so little time left.

"Ta-take care of Rosekit!"

Sliverflower gasped as she felt the air grow tighter &amp; life start to drain from her body.

"Plea-sss-e... Don't... Don't le-leave her..."

Ravenclaw nodded with so much force that Sliverflower thought his might be roll off, he would take care of their only kit. Rosekit would be safe with him, even if the clans drove him out, he'd take Rosekit with him.

"Sliverflower, please... I'm sorry!"

Ravenclaw wailed like a kit without its mother, lost in a bitter leaf-bare forest. Sliverflower cracked a broken purr &amp; grunted as she lifted her head up, so much love, pain &amp; regret flickered in her dim green orbs.

"I'll always love you, Ravenclaw. Rosekit will forgive you, I'll always be here for both of you, don't grieve forever..."

Anger, determination &amp; uttermost loyalty flashed in his blazing blue eyes as they touched noses.

"I'll never forget you! Rosekit will be safe! I promise..."

Ravenclaw knew he wanted to beg to StarClan to not take the only cat he cared for (other than Rosekit) away, but nothing could be done. Sliverflower sighed as she lied back down with a defeated &amp; pained look.

"You fought well, you'll find peace again... Love has not, &amp; will never destroy us!"

The same determination blazed in her green eyes as her voice faded like the energy &amp; all life she had left.

"Goodbye, Sliverflower, I'll tell Rosekit everything..."

Ravenclaw dragged the regretful words out of his mouth, his voice faded to a whisper as the blood of his mate splashed over his paws, mud &amp; rain soon joined it but there were salty tears there as well.

Ravenclaw sat up &amp; stared down at Silverflower's body, too grief-stricken to move or talk. He was full of so much grief &amp; fear, how could he tell Rosekit? She was only 5 moons old! She'd hate her own father forever &amp; the clan wouldn't let him stay.

"It wasn't your fault, Ravenclaw."

The black &amp; white tom looked to see his friend, Stonetail, sitting beside him staring emotionlessly at Sliverflower.

* * *

**Did you cry? Do you hate Ravenclaw?**

**_-Star4 _**


	19. Stormkit

**Not based upon Crookedstar!**__**Everything belongs to rightful owners...**

* * *

_**Stormkit**_

* * *

Flowerpool screeched in pain, tonight wasn't going exactly like planned. It was storming outside and bits of hail melted through the roof of the Nursery, all the queens and their kits were outside giving her some space to breathe.

"Stormstar!"

Flowerpool screamed, beside her was Duskfoot, the only other queen in the den. "It's alright, he's on his way now."

Coaxing didn't help , all the medicine cats were at the Moonpool, which meant that the ginger and white queen had no medical attention to help her kits arrive.

* * *

Outside, Stormstar weakly limped over to the Nursery, he knew that death was after him but he had to at least see his kits and mate before he left. Flamestreak had sent Ebonypetal to fetch Goldenpaw, the young apprentice was their only hope in getting these kits alive. Unfortunately, Poppyleap was at the Moonpool with the other clans' medicine cats.

"Skyheart! Where's Ivykit and Blackkit?"

The former kittypet shot her head up at the sound of her leader's weak voice.

"Sir, Ivykit is dead, Pebblepelt has taken him and Blackkit to the border."

Flamestreak hung his head sorrowfully, Pebblepelt would've been devastated, Stormstar was only two fox-tails away from the Nursery when a sharp yowl of agony rang-out through the camp. Following it, a thud, and finally a flash of lightning lit up the dark sky to see a dull-grey lump of fur dead on the ground.

"Stormstar?"

* * *

Flowerpool limped carefully over to her mate and let out a painful wail, her mate was dead, he had tried so hard to see his kits.

Goldenpaw and, her mentor, Poppyleap came running through entrance and stopped dead at the sight of their leader. "Stormstar… The kits! What happened?"

Ebonypetal shot past them and ran into the Nursery. Russetflip, a handsome warrior, was sheltering Duskfoot's kits from the rain. "Dawnkit and Nightkit can't stand this much longer, clean up the blood and rid the Nursery of hat smell!"

* * *

"Right away, Russetflip!"

Ebonypetal ran to fetch the apprentices:

"Crowpaw, Dustpaw, Grasspaw, Tallpaw! Wake up, I need you!"

Crowpaw lazily opened his dark yellow eyes to see his, not only a clan-mate, but a friend in need. "What's wrong, Ebonypetal?"

"The Nursery needs cleaning, Flowerpool just gave birth."

"Wow, really?" Maplepaw jumped up, the small she-cat looked like she was going to wet herself!

"Can I see the kits? Please?" Mistypaw begged, Ebonypetal smiled, if only Stormstar hadn't died then tonight would truly be the best.

"Yes, now come along before Russetflip actually flips!"

The young warriors giggled and rushed towards the Nursery only to see their dead leader. "Stormstar? Why is he sleeping? Wake him up!"

* * *

Below Russetflip, a tiny voice squeaked up, that voice belonged to Willowkit.

"Willowkit, he's not sleeping, and he'll never wake up…"

Duskfoot said to her and Adderkit, the two small she-kits looked crestfallen at their once noble leader.

* * *

Flowerpool stared at her dead mate from where she sat in the Nursery. "Look, aren't they just beautiful, Flowerpool?"

Goldenpaw asked the depressed queen, but all she did was flick her ears in reply.

* * *

Suddenly Drizzleswift and Cloversight burst through the ferns of the entrance to the camp and made for the apprentices.

* * *

"Flowerpool!"

Poppyleap demanded, the pink-russet queen turned her head to stare deadly at the medicine cat. "Are you going to name them or should I let Starclan kill them away as well?"

Flowerpool snarled at her clan-mate but amazingly the other she-cat didn't even flinch or blink.

"The pink one looks sort of like a cherry..!" Goldenpaw screeched as she watched the pretty little she-kit crawl blindly toward her mother.

"Cherrykit."

Poppyleap helped push them toward their mother. "This one looks like the young fawn I saw the other day…"

"Fawnkit."

When Goldenpaw went to put the tom next to his sisters, Flowerpool screeched;

"No! He is not welcome."

"What, why not?"

"Flowerpool, this is your son!"

"I noticed that he also looks a lot like his father!"

Both medicine cats flinched, how could a mother be so cold hearted?

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Stormstar."

"No, it's Stormkit."

Goldenpaw was confused, why would she push away such a beautiful memory?

"You can't keep him as a burden!" Poppyleap hissed.

"Who said it was a burden? Being named after your father is something you should honour."

Goldenpaw looked at Stormkit, then to Stormstar, and finally back at the small bundle of fur. Flowerpool was right, at least Starclan had given them three lives in return for one.

* * *

Just before he collapsed, he heard his mate scream but he wasn't looking for her. He saw two crystal-yellow eyes staring at him from the Nursery, he smiled, Stormkit. Maybe Starclan had a reason to kill him?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, tell me how it was, see you later!**

**(Sorry if it was sad...) X(**

**_-Star4_**


	20. Lost & Found

**This is a challenge from AsylumClan****. Feel free to check that forum out, enjoy. **

* * *

Tonight the winds were too much, the trees seemed to be clutching to their roots buried beneath the ground like a rabbit clutching to stay in its burrow when its predator came rushing.

At least he had caught this rabbit, it would feed his mate &amp; their beautiful son, the trees held stronger toward the winds than their leaves, he padded over to an abandoned fox burrow and called softly inside.

"Stripe?"

A softer, feminie voice echoed back to him, Stripe picked up his catch &amp; leapt down into the safety of the burrow.

"Food!"

A sleek-furred, slender black she-cat exclaimed as she noticed her mate crawl over to her.

"Yes, you need to eat."

Stripe pushed the rabbit over to the black cat and touched noses with her in greeting, in the curve of her belly a small white mewled loudly, his mother nudged him back into her belly fur for milk. Stripe purred as he nuzzled the top of his son's head.

"Robin is getting louder, he'll shake the forest with his yowls, soon."

The black queen joined in her mate's purrs, the grey tabby lifted his head to reveal amusement glinting in his green eyes.

"I have no doubt in that, Priscilla."

Stripe curled his body around Priscilla's and let sleep take over as Priscilla quietly ate the rabbit.

* * *

"Stripe, wake up he's gone!"

At the sound of his mate's frantic voice, a grey striped head shot up from the burrow wide with green eyes. Stripe stared for a second up at Priscilla's troubled yellow eyes below she collapsed into tears.

"He's gone! My precious baby boy is gone!"

Stripe heaved himself out of the abandoned fox burrow and pressed himself to Priscilla's side, giving her comfortable licks behind her ears.

"Relax, we'll find him. Is there any scent trails?"

Priscilla looked back at her mate, worry was soon replaced by rage.

"Zeek," Stripe's green eyes widen with fear &amp; uttermost anger. "Your 'friend' took our son!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

Robin wailed as the big red tabby held the white tom-kit in his strong jaws as they climbed their way up &amp; out of the hollow. The tabby set him down &amp; growled, flicking his ears back &amp; lashing his tail while his green eyes glared down at the helpless kit.

"Home, where you belong. I'm Zeek, I'll be your new father. Stripe &amp; your mother are dead."

Robin's big yellow eyes reflected all the sorrow his heart felt at those words, gently Zine picked him back up &amp; carried him over the rocky edge.

* * *

It had been many moons since Robin could remember any of Zeek telling him that his true parents were dead.

Robin yowled in surprise as a ginger tom the same age as him pounced on his tail. "Cut it out, Shade!"

The ginger tom looked at Robin confused before sitting next to him, from their den at the edge of the forest, the two young toms stared out into the meadow.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shade had been a little kitten when Robin had arrived, they were close like litter-mates &amp; Shade was more than a trustworthy friend.

"It's just... Zeek, do you have any idea of what happened to our parents?"

Shade was Zeek's son, but their foster sister was another kidnapped kit.

"Mom left me long before I opened my amber eyes, I don't truly know what happened to yours &amp; Rose's parents, I'm sorry."

Robin went to say that it was none of Shade's fault when there was the shriek of a cat, suddenly a dark blue dappled she-cat ran from the tree line &amp; raced to the safety of the ferns.

"Rose! What happened?"

Shade streaked after her, Robin watched on as a calico tom was swept off his paws by a massive black &amp; white creature.

"Badger!"

A grey &amp; white she-cat yowled from where she sat on top of a fallen tree just beside Robin's den.

"Moss, Shade, grab Patch &amp; make for the meadow! Rose, what's going on?"

Moss was a young she-cat that had shown up to the gang one day, Patch was Shade's half-brother. A pale ginger she-cat raced over to them with two grey cats on her tail.

"Robin, it's Zeek! He's terribly wounded!"

Robin spun around to face the three cats.

"Holly, take Feather &amp; meet up with the others, Storm you're with me. We gotta go &amp; get Zeek."

Holly was the sister of Patch &amp; Shade, her friends were the kits of a loner. Storm nodded his broad grey head as a grey tabby took off with Holly.

Robin &amp; Storm raced past the lumbering badger &amp; into the trees, below the dip in the clearing lied a still red &amp; grey figure.

"Oh no, Zeek!"

Storm leapt down the clearing to their adopted father's side, Zeek was dead.

* * *

Robin was at the front of the travelling group, only quarter a moon ago did Zeek die. The cats then set out to find their real parents &amp; paths.

Turns out Rose was a kittypet. Storm &amp; Feather were mountain cats. Holly, Patch &amp; Shade found a huge barn full of mice &amp; they were living there. Moss had died due to greencough.

So now Robin was to follow his heart back home alone, he was only 14 moons old, still young &amp; vulnerable to the harsh conditions of leaf-bare.

Robin had been travelling on his own for 4 days now, prey was scarce &amp; he had sent most of the lonely &amp; cold nights with an empty belly.

On the 5th sunrise, Robin's bones were frozen &amp; his stomach groaned as much as he did when he tried to move.

_Too hungry, too cold..._

Just when Robin felt like giving up &amp; joining Moss in death, soft pawsteps sounded outside the dead bracken bush he was hiding in. Robin stretched his nose forward &amp; warily sniffed the cat that was standing right outside his bush; memories of curling up beside his mother, full of food &amp; warmth.

_Milk memories..._

Memories of when he was with his mother, memories of when his parents were alive &amp; he was with them. Was this the end?

Suddenly a grey tabby tom crawled his way into the bramble bush next to Robin, the white tom stared at the newcomer.

"Robin?"

How did he know his name?

"It's me, Stripe... You're Robin, aren't you? You smell of her..."

Robin touched his muzzle to Stripe's shoulder.

"Smell... Of who?"

Stripe turned his sorrowful greenly gaze on Robin.

"Priscilla, she's your mother..."

Robin shook his head, he knew he wasn't dead due to the pain in his bones &amp; belly. "Zeek said you were dead..."

Stripe's green eyes flashed with anger.

"No, he stole you from us!" Stripe hissed.

Robin's yellow eyes widened in surprise, so Zeek had been the bad guy all along.

"So... You're my dad?"

Stripe's gaze softened as he nodded, Robin suddenly jerked his head up, his father was alive! But his mother?

"What happened to Priscilla?"

Stripe flattened his body beside Robin's.

"She's dead, Robin."

* * *

_Word Count: __1,204 _

* * *

**_-Star4_**


	21. I still Love You

**Another challenge for AsylumClan! :D **

**Everything belongs to rightful owners. This one's based on Creepypasta, needed a new change from the whole 'Warrior's theme...**

* * *

It was dark in the room, very dark, she had ordered for it to be that way so that the baby wouldn't be blinded as soon as it was born.

Star-Eyes grumbled under her breath as she found her way out, she had just recently checked on Priscilla. Slender would want to know that his expecting love was okay.

The blind grey creature made her way to the entity's room &amp; rested her hand on the door, she knocked before she heard footsteps coming from inside.

"Yes, how is she?"

A smooth, but tired voice sounded as the door shifted open, Star-Eyes turned her blind gaze to face the sound.

"She is doing great, but you need to stop worrying, it'll be no good for when your child arrives. Relax now, because you won't have time to do it later when you're chasing after your mini-me."

Guilt &amp; embarrassment swept off the creature and alerted Star-Eyes' senses.

"I'm trying... But my child will be more than welcomed into my room, if it helps Priscilla-"

"Enough!" Star-Eyes lashed, she felt Slender recoil at her harsh tone but the blind medic kept going. "Priscilla won't get any better with you watching her or moping around all the time, should I make Sunlight send you out for a quick patrol with your youngest brother?"

She let her lips curve upward into a nasty smile as the tall creature quietly snickered.

"Maybe, it could do some good. How are you &amp; Starlight managing?"

His tone suddenly soft, Star-Eyes let her shoulders relax from their constant tensed state; she knew that Slender was only looking out for them because of their disabilities but it did help for him to ask from time to time.

"Starlight's doing fine. I've told her not to strain her leg too much but she's wonderful with helping me around."

Star-Eyes smiled stayed as she realised how much the crippled proxy had been making herself useful around the mansion.

"I'm doing fine, I guess, feeling a lot older actually..."

Star-Eyes trailed off as she thought of the pain in climbing endless stairs &amp; having trouble to breathe every time she got a vision.

"Any more visions?"

Slender cut into her thoughts, the blind medic jumped at his sudden &amp; urgent thoughts.

"No, none yet, don't worry."

Star-Eyes shook her head, footsteps sounded from down the hallway &amp; Midnight's voice rang out.

"Sir, Sunlight wants to know if its safe to return to the waterfalls for today."

Star-Eyes groaned inwardly as Slender sighed and passed her to address his proxy.

"Uh, I &amp; Trender will go, tell him that. You can stay here &amp; guard the mansion."

Midnight nodded, his star-dotted hood bouncing on his head.

"Got it, Sunny!"

Midnight turned &amp; raced down the stairs to inform the second in command. Slender turned back to Star-Eyes as he called back:

"Watch Priscilla, I'll be back soon."

Star-Eyes felt a frown form itself on her face, would she dare tell anyone? Star-Eyes knew how much he loved Priscilla, but Star-Eyes herself had loved Slender before the discovery for their child. Star-Eyes hid her feelings well, she could handle this...

Whatever happened to Priscilla &amp; Slender wasn't up to her, but she would defend their child as if it were her own, all she wanted was a second chance.

A chance to be normal again before the accident that left her the disfigured being with terrible secrets.

Star-Eyes sighed as she trudged back down to her lab, Starlight would be waiting for her, better to prepare for the cold weather than dwell on things that seemed impossible.

* * *

_Word Count: 655_

* * *

**_-Star4_**


	22. Scars (& Kittens)

**This is a short challenge for CurlClan, an awesome forum I'm hanging out on. :D **

**Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

"Look Gingerkit! There's the mighty warriors of ThunderClan!"

Amberkit called over his shoulder as his litter-mates raced past, Redkit was the first to reach the pair of young warriors sharing tongues beside the nettle patch.

"Hello Ivyclaw! Hello Frogleap!"

The orange &amp; red-furred trio tumbled over to the sliver tabby she-cat as a pale brown tom with frog-green eyes purred in amusement.

"Tell us a story, please!?"

Gingerkit looked up at them with massive green eyes, she looked just like her father but with a ginger-tabby pelt. Ivyclaw looked to her friend, mischief glimmering in her amber eyes.

"What do you say, Froggy?"

Frogleap nodded, his bright green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Alright," Ivyclaw started to think until she caught a glance at Thistlefur; the massive grey &amp; black tom had recently been in a tussle with WindClan, he turned to talk to Snowleaf, his mate, so that his scarred shoulder faced Ivyclaw. Frogleap noticed the scars too &amp; craned his neck to lick the fading scar on his back, given to him by a badger when he had defended Moonkit &amp; Bubblekit.

"How about we tell you about the time we defended our borders from ShadowClan &amp; WindClan while trying to find the lost apprentices?"

Frogleap suggested in between licks, worried that his scar would reopen &amp; begin bleeding nonstop again like it had on the day he thought he would die protecting his best friend's foster kit.

"Yeah! Sunwhisker was one of those cats, wasn't he?"

Amberkit beamed beside his litter-mates, Ivyclaw glanced at Frogleap, her amber eyes full of sorrow as she remembered her fallen clan-mate.

"Anyways, we're on the WindClan border- looking out over the grasslands, the strong winds threatening to make us fly like birds!"

Frogleap began, he continued to tell the kits of their great first battle as warriors.

"There we were, fighting side by side against huge, ferocious beats that called themselves loyal warriors of the pity, wrathful WindClan."

Frogleap spat, Ivyclaw looked at him, did her friend really hate WindClan that much?

"That's when, this massive grey tom leapt on top of Ivyclaw!"

The kits gasped in shock &amp; growled in anger as Frogleap continued.

"I was about to help her out when a russet she-cat sliced my side, blood was everywhere! I collapsed to the ground, breathing so harshly, I thought I might've died! I look up to see Ivyclaw yowling in pain, the tom torn her left ear off, blood poured down the side of her face."

Frogleap curled his light brown tail around Ivyclaw, the silver tabby winced as she remembered that painful moment. Her ear was still there, well, half of it, anyways...

Ivyclaw shivered in fear of that WindClan warrior pouncing out of the bushes &amp; racing toward her with his blood stained claws, she pressed herself into Frogleap, her closest friend.

As he finished the story, Swiftgaze of course coming to their rescue, the kits ran off to tell the other Nursery kits. Frogleap only purred as he watched them go, he leaned close &amp; purred comfortingly in Ivyclaw's torn ear.

"That'll be our kits, one day."

* * *

_Word Count: 556_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**

_**-Star4** _


	23. Breezepelt's Insanity

**Back to Warriors! :P I'll probs do a Creepypasta death next... **

**This is a challenge from AsylumClan, featuring Breezy! :D **

**Everything belongs to rightful owners, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Breezepelt?"

There it is again! Go away, that name means nothing to me!

"Breezepelt!"

He named me after her! He is no father, why should those three survive? It's no fair!

"Ugh..."

Why did you have to die on me, Duskkit? I needed my brother to help me! StarClan, why!? You fox-hearts, no one should look up to them!

"Dad?"

At least, I can be a better father, better than he could ever be!..

"What is it, Smokepaw?"

I open my eyes, my beautiful, young, innocent daughter. I was just like you once, why did Crowfeather take that away from me? Hollyleaf too! They don't deserve to be loved!

Oh, look at the way she shuffles her grey paws, come here, I'm sorry I was mad. I'll never be mad with you, I promise to be the very best father I can ever be. I'm glad I stole Heathertail away from that Lion- mouse brain!

"Have you seen Brindlepaw?"

Brindlepaw? Where is she? I swear if those Thunder fox-hearts lay one claw on her! Tell Onestar why I'm leaving! I'll be back before sundown, go away Crowfeather, I don't need your help!

"Brindlepaw!"

"Daddy!"

Thank god, Heathertail stayed with Smokepaw back at camp, hold on, I'm coming! Daddy's here, back off you fox-dung!

"Ha, well if it isn't Breezepelt?"

Fernsong, what kind of name is that for a tom? He looks just like his father! So he should've died the same!

Ha, who's crow food now? Yeah, that's right, bleed your guts out under my paws!

Hahahahahahaha...!

"Dad?"

Brindlepaw?

"Oh! He killed him!"

Shut up, Hollytuft! Join your brother!

Haha, now I have both of you trapped underneath my paws, what are you going to do about it, kittypets?

Just bleed, whimper? Pathetic... What kind of warriors are you? You're nothing more than silly excuses to tell dumb kits!

Wait, what? Brindlepaw, no!

"No!"

"That's for everything you've ever done to ThunderClan!"

You'll pay for this, Sorrelstripe! Do you hear me? Come back &amp; fight!

"You'll die for this, ThunderClan!"

"Dad..."

I'm so sorry, Brindlepaw... I'm worse than Crowfeather, look at you! You look just like them, now...

You're all bloody! I can't go back to WindClan! They'll think that I did it! ThunderClan will drive us out!

I gotta think...

Yes, I'll take Smokepaw with me, &amp; we'll run away, we'll be safe.

Brindlepaw, watch over your mother while I'm gone...

* * *

_Word Count: 557_

* * *

**So, pretty much:**

**Breezepelt wakes up to ThunderClan attacking his daughter. He kills 2 of Lionblaze's kits, they kill Brindlepaw. Breezepelt kidnaps Smokepaw &amp; runs away after mercy-killing Heathertail. He pretty much goes crazy from the constant reminder of his half family in ThunderClan. So he vows to kill them all, to make them suffer. But to not risk WindClan, Breezepelt runs away before thinking of a battle plan. **

**Get that so far? I decided to use Breezepelt, because I feel so much pity for him even though his a mouse-dung brat... **

**_-Star4_**


End file.
